Two brothers
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: a year before the massacre Sasuke shows Itachi that he is worth something. Itachi decides that everything would be easier if Sasuke was on his side and trains him. Will Sasuke help Itachi kill the clan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this story is finished but I was rereading it the other day and... I just couldn't handle the grammar! I wanted to keep it the same to show how I evolved as a writer but I can't. So is I will be editing all the chapters and now they will look much better and in my opinion will be much easier to read.**

**Let me know if you agree after this first chapter and I'll keep going.**

Summary: a year before the massacre Sasuke shows Itachi that he is worth something. Itachi decides that everything would be easier if Sasuke was on his side and trains him. Will Sasuke help Itachi kill the clan?

Two brothers

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Please, please" a small boy with raven hair was pleading with his mother, his large doe eyes filling with hopeful tears.

"Come on Sasuke I think you will be a little too young compared to the other kids there."

"Yeah but Itachi went to the academy at my age please" she looked down at her youngest son's face and saw the determination there.

"Well you do have a good point… let me talk to your father about this and we'll see what he says." she smiled when she saw Sasuke face lit up before turning and walking from the room.

X-X-Later that day-X-X

X-X-Itachi's pov-X-X

"Sasuke, do you want to train with me?" Predictably the younger raven came running down the hall.

"Yeah I do, but you said you were busy." I couldn't help my smile.

"I was but not anymore." His eyes immediately brightened and we went out to the field behind our house. While I was showing him how to throw a shuriken I could see that he had great potential.

'If only I could train him, then he could be part of my plans and join me. That's why I'm glad he is joining the academy next week.' By the end of training the sun was starting to set, so we headed back inside.

X-X-Time skip-X-X (an/ I didn't know what else to put so I'm just skipping)

X-X-First day of school-X-X

"See you later mother."

"Bye Sasuke, have fun at school." Sasuke smiled and dashed outside. He was early but wanted to make sure he was at school before anyone else.

'Ok Itachi said that that I just need to get through school and if I graduate at the top of my class he will make sure father knows about it.' For the past week Itachi had been training with Sasuke, and because of the time they spent together he had unconsciously become colder and had pulled farther away from people, but to Sasuke all he was seeing was Itachi's approval.

X-X-Time skip to after school-X-X

Sasuke was walking home from school. 'I wonder if Itachi is home from that mission yet. Even though he only left last night he's probably done already.' Once he got home he walked inside, put his bag down and walked back outside. He went to the garden to the side of his house it seemed to be the only place he could be alone. Once he sat down he started thinking about the other kids in his class

_X-X-Flashback-X-X_

_He was sitting in the back of the class but he could hear all the whisper as clearly as if he was sitting next to them:_

"_Hey dude look that kid doesn't look old enough to be here I wonder who he is."_

"_He's probably lost."_

"_He probably doesn't know where he is."_

_When class finally started the teacher went around the room and made every one say their name. Sasuke wasn't even looking at the teacher when his turn came, he was looking out the window and watching the birds playfully flying around. Yet answered, as if he had been paying attention to what was going on, "Uchiha Sasuke."_

_After everyone said the names class started and after the first few sentences Sasuke stopped listening not because he didn't care but because he already know all of the stuff the teacher was teaching._

_X-X-End Flashback-X-X_

Light footsteps stopping next to him interrupted his thoughts.

"Itachi can we train today?" he looked over his shoulder at his brother. Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked Sasuke over. After a few silent minutes he looked away.

"Sasuke, how would you like me to teach you a new technique?" Sasuke instantly brightened.

"Really? What is it?" Itachi smirked as he sat down on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Listen closely, before I teach you this technique I need to make sure you understand something." Sasuke eagerly nodded. "You are not allowed to tell anyone else about this." Sasuke was curious now, but nodded anyway.

"This jutsu I made myself so no one else knows… you will be the first." Sasuke was amazed but watched Itachi intently. "The technique is called the mind share jutsu, with this jutsu you and I can talk to each other in our mind, this way no one else will know what we are talking about."

X-X-Later-X-X

"Wow Itachi that jutsu is really cool." The two ravens were walking back to the house, the younger covered in dirt but with a happy smile on his face.

"I just can't believe you got the hang of it so quickly" Sasuke smiled at his brother's approval but pouted when his hair was ruffled. "Just remember you can't tell anyone about it." Sasuke's smile widened and he nodded as they entered the Uchiha district.

X-X-Time skip-X-X (an/ I know a lot of time skips)

X-X-Last week at the academy-X-X

X-X-Sasuke pov-X-X

Things were fairly boring since class had free time, it was the last week of school and the only thing left was the graduation exam. I was sitting in the back of the class when I got a ring in my ear, under my desk I made a small series of hand signs, I eyes glazed.

'What is it Itachi? Why are you talking to me now? You never call during class.'

'You have gotten very good at telling when I am trying to talk to you.'

'Can we get back to why you are talking to me?'

'Fine I need to talk to you after school gets out.'

'Why couldn't you wait till I got home?'

'I didn't want anyone else to hear and I know you wouldn't have serious lessons today.'

'Ok where do you want me to meet you?'

'Meet me at the training field on top of the Hokage Mountain… oh and make sure you aren't followed this time.'

'Right.' the conversation ended and I felt my eyes return to normal. After shrugging my shoulders I went back to staring out the window, but when I heard my name and listened in on the conversation.

"I still say Sasuke will be the best."

"Dude he's like 2 years younger than you."

"So he's good I mean come on his older brother, Itachi, was the youngest kid in his class and he was the best."

"Itachi has a younger brother?"

"Yeah I know it surprised my parents when I told them." the two boys were soon joined by another.

"Yeah my parents said the same thing."

"There must have been something wrong with him to have no one know about him."

"Or Itachi just got all the attention because he was first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I have an older brother too and before I was useful he got all the attention. I can see that happening, I mean my mom said that the Uchihas take pride in being the best at everything they do." I stopped listening after that and just wasted the rest of the day.

When the end of school came I walked out of the classroom and started to head to the mountain. Halfway there I noticed I was being followed and sped up making it looked like I just disappeared.

* * *

**TBC**

Well what did you think any and all reviews are taken.

Review second chapter ready 5 reviews minimum for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Now on with the story

Chapter 2

Two brothers

* * *

Once Sasuke reached the mountain top he stopped and slowly looked around.

"Itachi what did you want to talk to my about?" He was confused about why his brother wanted to talk to him alone and so far away from the village.

"I wanted to ask you a question." The voice came from behind him but he wasn't startled.

"Why here and not at the house?" Itachi walked around the younger raven so he was standing in front of him.

"Because it has to do with the Uchihas" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "We should continue this conversation…" when he drifted off Sasuke understood and formed the hand signs.

'What?'

'How do you fell about the family?'

'What do you mean feel about the family?'

'What I mean is, would you be willing to have all the Uchihas except you and me "disappear"'

'I give up on getting fathers attention and mother has gotten so annoying… I also found out that I am just stuck in your shadow. Some people didn't even know I was alive until I went to school.'

'I have a suggestion and I want you to seriously think about it, but if you don't agree I will be forced to use a silencing jutsu so you will never be able to talk again.' Sasuke nodded physically but didn't say anything. 'listen closely… I have been going to secret meeting with an s-class criminal organization called Akatsuki they said the only way for us to enter is on two conditions… the first is two of the current members have to die and second we have to leave our village and commit a major crime that will be remembered for a long time… the first condition has already been met.'

'Ok.'

'Why I was asking about the family is because, if you help me it will be easier than if I were to do it myself… the crime I was going to commit was the massacre of the Uchiha clan. If you were to help you would also be welcomed into Akatsuki.' Sasuke was silent for a moment.

'Can I think about it?'

'The day after you graduate from the academy we will talk again so you have until then to think about it. I will tell you once… do not tell anyone.' Itachi ended their connection and looked at Sasuke was a blank stare.

"Are you serious about this?" Itachi just looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and turned to leave, when the younger raven spoke again. "Yes" Itachi stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will join you on one condition… you have to train me so that I will not let you down." Itachi slowly turned around and let a smirk appear.

"Agreed, but we will talk again in a week and then I will tell how and when it will happen." he turned and started to walk away again but stopped. "Oh and Sasuke... good luck in the exam tomorrow." Sasuke softly smiled and watched brother walk away.

-Time skip to the team selection/ Itachi and Sasuke second "chat"-

(An/ I felt like skipping the exam)

"Well congratulations, today you will be put into three person cells with an elite jounin shinobi leader to teach you." The academy teacher was at the front of the class holding a clip board with all the students' names. Sasuke was again sitting in the back of the class and wasn't paying attention to who was in what group, until he heard his name.

"Cell 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haturi Hanna(1), and Tusitura Jennifer(2) you will meet in room 214. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi." He continued down the list, but after the room number Sasuke stopped listening and returned his gaze out the window.

'I'm so glad Itachi told me this. I have been so sick of no one knowing I'm here and father ignoring me because he believes I am worthless but it doesn't matter anymore. Itachi told me not to let anyone know he trained me. Even though I understand that he wants everyone to let their guard down so the… fight will be easily won.' He looked back at the front of the room as the teacher finally finished the list.

"Ok you are all dismissed until one o'clock." Slowly everyone started to leave.

-Teacher's pov-

I just dismissed my students for the last time. I watched as they all filed out of the room, but then there was Sasuke, it feels like something is wrong with him, he has been serious and hardly every smiles, I think it started not even half way through the year. I mean in the beginning he was happy and smiled but then he just stopped… Something must have happened…. And the way he just stares off into space, there he goes again, I wonder what he's doing.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as if he was thinking about something unimportant.

-Normal pov-

The soft ringing in his ear told him Itachi wanted to talk. He had got the jutsu down to the point where he didn't have to do the hand signs any more.

'What is it?'

'Our meeting.'

'Where?'

'In the woods behind the school there is a clearing. Be there in five minutes.' Sasuke broke the jutsu while nodding and standing before walked out of the room. When he got outside he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared a moment later and was in the designated clearing. Itachi wasn't there yet so Sasuke walked to the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes, to meditate. (An/ I thought it would be cool if he meditated while standing up). A few seconds later Itachi walked into the clearing and saw Sasuke was already there

'Closed eyes must be thinking.' He silently walked up to Sasuke but didn't touch him.

"What are you thinking about now?" Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"I came early because I didn't feel like staying in that room." Itachi softly scoffed before starting to walk into the woods on the opposite of where they came in.

"Follow me." Sasuke immediately started to follow him then stopped a second later.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet the Leader of Akatsuki." he started to walk again.

"Why?" Sasuke started to follow him again.

"I will tell you later." He then changed the subject. "Now when you are talking to the leader you cannot look him in the eyes and … never mind just do what I do and don't talk unless talked to." Sasuke nodded, even though he wasn't looking. They walked for a while before coming to a clearing. When they got to the middle Itachi kneeled, Sasuke copying him.

"Welcome Itachi" he remained silent as the shadow of the leader moved. "So this must be your younger brother, he doesn't look like he could do much." Both Uchihas had blank faces, but inside Sasuke was bitter anger and disappointment.

'Of course yet another person who doubts me.' He was taken from his thoughts by Itachi's voice

"He may be young but he is very capable."

"I see he has not yet gotten the coldness in his eyes that you so fondly possess, if he was to get colder, he may be of good use to us." They could hear the smirk in his voice, as he turned to leave. "We will meet again… young Uchihas."

Once he left Itachi stood and walked away from the clearing Sasuke following, as they walked back to the original clearing.

* * *

TBC

1 and 2 I didn't know what names to gives his teammates because this is like before Neji and lee and Tenten were in the academy. So I just made up the names.

Oh I almost forgot to ask if I use time skips to much.

Anyway Reviews please

At least 5 new reviews before I update


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to those who reviewed 

Chapter 3

Two brothers

They stood in silence for a while. "when" Sasuke's question was asked with one word. He was met by silence again. "in one week"

Itachi started to leave when sasuke spoke. "itachi what did the leader mean when he said that my eyes didn't have any coldness?" he toke his time with his answer. "he meant that you lack the coldness… the coldness that comes with being… alone."

His answer was confusing to sasuke at first then he understood 'he mean his isolation, I guess that's what he was trying to do to me… I can feel it…I haven't smiled in a long time, it feels like...' his thoughts stopped as itachi started talking again.

"you will have that coldness in your eyes after this is over with, for you will have the most important job…" when he didn't say what it was sasuke started to get very curious "what is the job that I have to do." Itachi turned toward sasuke and smirked "you said you disliked mother and father right." Sasuke nodded wondering were this was going. "you will be the one to kill them."

Sasuke visibly stiffened he had not been expecting itachi to say that. Itachi started to walk away again before stopping and reminding sasuke " we have training this afternoon don't be late."

Time skip

One o'clock

Sasuke was sitting in room 214 with the two other people on his team. They were supposed to be waiting for the elite shinob that was supposed to teach them. Sasuke was getting very impatient 'where the hell is he, he was supposed to be here two hours ago.'

In walked a guy with white hair. He had a mask over the lower half of his face and his headband was slanted over his left eye(1). "sorry I'm late." Sasuke mentally sighed. 'he better not make me late for training with itachi.'

" alright the first thing I like you to do is tell us a little about yourselves." (an/ at this point they are all outside like in the manga.) "like what" Hanna asked "the usual your name, dreams or ambitions." They were looking at him like he was crazy. "why don't you go first you are, our sensei." Jennifer pointed a finger at him. "fair enough. My name is Hatake Kakashi and my dreams are none of your business." He smiled from under his mask. "ok lets start with the young lady on the right." He said pointing at Hanna.

She giggled " my name is Haturi Hanna. And my dream is to be a respected shinob." "good next." He was looking at Jennifer. " my name is Tusitura Jennifer. And my dream is to become a great medic ninja." She finished with a big smile. "and last" he looked at sasuke. " my name is Uchiha Sasuke. My ambition is to be like my older brother." After sasuke finished Kakashi looked over them. 'this is going to be a interesting year' "alright. That will be all for today, we will start training tomorrow. Report to training field 10 at seven o'clock tomorrow morning and no breakfast."

With that he disappeared. As soon as he was gone sasuke got up and walked home. 'maybe I can get in some practice before training with itachi.'

Skip to itachi's training

Sasuke and itachi were standing in the middle of a clearing. "sasuke during today's training your are not allowed to use your sharingan." (a.n./ I'm not shore if I said this but sasuke was able to activate his sharingan the second week of training with itachi.) Sasuke nodded his understanding and started at itachi with a kunai knife in hand. His attack was blocked by itachi's sword. Sasuke disappeared. 'getting better' itachi was alone in the clearing when suddenly there was a huge fireball coming toward him. He easily dodged the fire but was not prepared for the shuriken, he dodged and blocked most but got his shoulder and face grazed. While shuriken got embedded into his arm and leg.

Sasuke appeared behind itachi and swung his leg underneath him. Itachi jumped over sasuke and flung shuriken at him. Sasuke was able to block all the shuriken with his kunai knife. They both started making hand signs. Itachi finished before sasuke and sent a fireball at sasuke. Sasuke was to slow to completely dodge the flames and his right arm got burned.

"That's enough for today. You need to get that burn looked at." Sasuke nodded, but on the inside he was very disgusted with himself because he had gotten hurt in a training exercise. His attention was drone back to reality by itachi's voice. " sasuke you have improved very much. Work on your speed." Itachi started walking home then stopped when sasuke didn't move. "come on don't lag behind it's not becoming of an Uchiha." Sasuke nodded and walked up to his brother and they walked home.

When they got home itachi looked at Sasuke's arm. "you should not have gotten burned." Sasuke's head dropped "but your skill is far beyond normal" he picked up his head while itachi bandaged his arm "how long will it take to heal." Sasuke asked "about a week." Sasuke nodded "thanks itachi." Itachi finished rapping Sasuke's arm and left.

Time skip

The next day at the training field 9 o'clock

'why did I come so early no one is going to be here for a while.' Sasuke was standing in at the edge of the clearing. 'well at least I can catch up on my meditation.' Sasuke walked over to a tree and walked up it (like the chakra control training). He sat down on a brach with his back leaning on the trunk.

He looked down at his right arm. The arm had white bandages from the tips of his fingers to just before his elbow. 'I should have been able to dodge that… wait itachi said it would take a week to heal… that means that it should be healed before the massacre.' Sasuke's inward smile dropped 'I just hope that I'm strong enough.' Sasuke sighed

After a while Hanna walked up to the training field. "where the hell is every one." She said to herself and turned around when a voice answered her "I don't know were the guys are but I'm here." Jennifer had just walked onto the training field. "man this sucks, why are we the only ones here." Jennifer shrugged.

Time skip 2 hours later

"where the hell are they." Hanna was very pissed "I don't know but I hope they get here soon." Jennifer was irritated by their sensei's absence.

Sasuke was still up in the tree. He mentally sighed 'were is he, he is two hours late and I have to sit here and listen to that girl whine.'

At that moment there was a pop and Kakashi appeared next to the girls. "sorry I'm late I wondered from the path of life." Hanna went off "what the hell kind of excuse is that." Jennifer didn't shout at him instead asked a question. "Kakashi-sensei where is sasuke." Hanna paused her shouting and nodded in agreement with Jennifer.

He sighed "I do believe he is sitting up in that tree." He pointed up at the tree that sasuke was sitting in. sasuke had a blank look. Sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared next to Kakashi.

Hanna blinked "when did you get here." She questioned sasuke, but he just ignored her.

Jennifer turned back towards Kakashi " what are we going to do today." he smiled and held up two small silver balls. "you are going to try and get these bells from me" he looked at each of his students "and whoever does not get a bell will be tied to one of those posts over there and will not get lunch." He pointed to three wooden posts. He picked up a clock. "this timer is set to go off at noon that gives you an hour to get the bells. And go"

They all disappeared 'well at least they can hide themselves.'

'ok itachi told me that the reason for this is teamwork so unfortunately I'm going to have to work with the girls.' Sasuke thought and disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared near one of the girls.

"Jennifer." She turned to see sasuke sitting next to her. "what are you doing he –" he interrupted her "listen this excise is to work on teamwork" she looked at him like he was insane. "what do you mean teamwork." Sasuke rolled his eyes "it means we are supposed to work together." She shuck her head no "why" "I don't need your help."

Sasuke just disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared near Hanna. "Hanna" she turned toward him and frowned. "what do you want." "we are supposed to use teamwork for this exercise." She shuck her head "like I would ever work with you." "fine have it your way." He disappeared.

Sasuke's pov

'ok that didn't work, if they don't want to use team work and neither do I then I will just get a bell and say told you so…no that is to childish for a Uchiha.'

Normal pov

Sasuke walked into a clearing, ounce he got half way across Kakashi appeared behind him. " hello sasuke" sasuke turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree. "well lets see what the great Uchiha clan has to offer." Sasuke let loose shuriken, they hit Kakashi, but seconds later he turned into a log. "frontal attacks won't work on me" sasuke hit a wire and sent needles streaking towards Kakashi. 'a trap' he was able to dodge them. Sasuke made a set of hand signs and brought his hand to his mouth. And exhaled a huge ball of fire.

Kakashi disappeared sasuke was able to move off the ground just as Kakashi came out of it. "not bad." Sasuke started at Kakashi. His first punch was blocked, as was his kick. He brought his other leg to kick but Kakashi blocked it. Sasuke brought his free hand out and grabbed one of the bells.

They pushed apart. "well sasuke you are the second person who knew what to do, then told the rest of the team and when they didn't want to, was able to get a bell. You can go back to the posts and wait for the bell to ring." Sasuke gave the smallest of nods and walked off.

TBC Well that's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed the story so far 

Please review

5 new reviews for my next update


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviews 

I know I say this at the beginning of every continuing chapter

Chapter 4

Two brothers

The bell had rung and sasuke and Jennifer where sitting on the ground while Hanna was tied to a post. Kakashi was looking at the three. " well I have to say I see were you three stand and right now sasuke is better then both of you." He was looking at the to girls when he said the last part.

"what how is he better." Hanna yelled glaring at sasuke. Sasuke just sighed and held up a bell. Her jaw dropped "what…how the hell did you get one." Sasuke didn't answer. He turned and looked at Kakashi. "You are dismissed for today. Be here at seven tomorrow morning we have a mission." Sasuke nodded and walked off.

Time skip (times skips yeah)

Night before the massacre

Sasuke was sitting in a clearing outside the Uchiha compound. All day he had been thinking about his life and if the choice he made was a good one.

Itachi walked into the clearing and sat down on the opposite side from sasuke. "sasuke we have to go, there is work to be done." Sasuke didn't say anything, he inwardly sighed and got up and they left.

As they were walking sasuke asked itachi "what time?" he wasn't even looking at him when he asked, he was just looking forward. " you are to meet me at the entrance of the Uchiha District at noon tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, then looked at itachi "what if I have training tomorrow." There was silence and after a minute he thought itachi wasn't going to answer, but sasuke was surprised when he heard itachi's voice. "if you have training tell me, and I will come and get you." Sasuke nodded again. The rest of the walk was quiet.

They retched the Uchiha district and walked down the street, past all the shops and homes where they were noticed by almost everyone because of itachi "the prodigy". When they got to the center of the district they walked into their house.

They didn't stay inside to long though, they just went out the back door and into one of the many gardens that were in the district.

The garden they were in had a big tree in the center with a pond to the right. Sasuke walked up to the tree and jumped up on to one of the branches, while itachi walked over to the pond and sat down next to it. Itachi then called sasuke (using the Justus) 'are you ready' sasuke was looking off into the sunset (a.n./ yeah I know its corny that they are sitting watching the sunset) from the tree he was sitting in. 'I'm ready physically, but mentally I'm not shore.' He was silent for a minute then continued 'I mean this are the people that I have lived with my whole life I … I'm just not shore' sasuke sighed 'sasuke you are debating on whether or not to kill the people who ignore and dislike you'

The hit sasuke hard on the inside to actually have some one you know tell you that basically no one cares about you. At the moment every shred of doubt that was left in sasuke was gone.

They sat in silence for what seemed like and hour. The silence was relaxing, but it was broken by the sound of footsteps coming into the garden. "Itachi are you out here, your father is looking for you." Sasuke didn't move until he heard Itachi stand and walk off to where their father would be.

'sasuke be ready tomorrow.' The justus was broken and sasuke watched Itachi leave. 'well he is right I mean why would I want to save any of them.' Sasuke stood up on the branch of the tree 'tomorrow is going to be interesting' he jumped off the branch and went inside.

A little later the family had dinner. It was very quiet. Sasuke and itachi had gotten the mind share justus perfect when they did the justus you would never know their eyes didn't glaze over and they can talk to someone else while talking to each other. 'itachi what was father talking to you about' 'he wanted to know what and why we where talking about.' Sasuke heart skipped a beat 'you didn't tell him did you' 'I didn't because if I told him he would have the upper hand.' They stopped their conversation when their father got their attention.

"itachi you have a mission tomorrow, you are to be at the Hokage tower at 4 in the afternoon." Itachi just nodded.

The next day

Sasuke was sitting at the clearing where his "team" meets. He was waiting for his sensei with the two girls.

'when father said he had a mission and the he nodded did that mean that he wasn't going to go through with the massacre, no he never lies.' His argument with himself stopped when Kakashi appeared.

After the usual your late from Hanna, Jennifer spoke up "so what are we doing today you said we didn't have a mission." Kakashi nodded "today we will be doing chakra control training." 'I might not have to call him' sasuke inwardly sighed.

"ok today you will be climbing trees" Jennifer looked confused "how will that help" Kakashi smiled under his mask "it will help because you are not allowed to use your hands." When the girls still looked confused he sighed "let me show you" he walked over to a tree and climbed up it with out using his hands when he retched the top he throw three kunai knives onto the ground in front of them. "use these to mark how high you can go and ounce you retch the top you are dismissed for today." He paused for a second then continued "in my opinion is you should start at a run."

He came down. "when ever your ready go.

Sasuke was the first person to move he walked over picked up the kunai then moved over to a tree and walked up until he retched the top branch, then sat down. The girls were looking at him when Hanna spoke. "how the hell did you guys do that." Kakashi sighed "your supposed to focus your chakra to your feet."

Sasuke came down from the tree and turned toward Kakashi "am I allowed to leave now." Sasuke's face was blank and Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke decided he would give Itachi a call 'itachi' he waited a few minutes before getting a reply. 'do you have training' 'not anymore' 'meet me in an hour' the justus was broken 'ok I have an hour.'

He was walking around the village. No one seemed to even notice him until he walked past the other cells training ground. Their sensei told them something the walked over to where sasuke was about to walk by.

"hey sasuke, why aren't you with your team." Sasuke gave a blank look and kept walking. "that kid is weird." He returned to his cell while sasuke just kept walking.

He was walking past the Hokage mountain when he saw a boy - with blond hair about his age wearing an orange jacket with matching pants – running down the street with jounin ninja chasing him. They were yelling at him.

'they are so annoying' sasuke just closed his eyes and kept walking, but when the boy made to run past him, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"what the hell let me go. Who do you think you are." The ninja that had been chasing the boy where now there. "we can take him from here" they had been glaring at the boy then looked over at sasuke. They took a step back "Uchiha-san what are you doing here."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He had sensed itachi coming a while ago. "I am here to get my younger brother." Itachi was standing behind sasuke. The other ninja looked at sasuke "sorry about Naruto." Sasuke and itachi both shrugged their response.

Sasuke let go of the blond and started walking back toward the Uchiha district. Itachi's face was blank, he watched sasuke leave then turned to the jounin that were still standing there. "excuse his rudeness, he gets annoyed when loud people are near by." Itachi glanced at Naruto who was glaring at the ninja who was holding his shirt collar. "no problem Uchiha-san, oh tell him thanks for catching the kid." He glanced at Naruto.

Itachi nodded and walked off in the direction that sasuke went. 'sasuke' at first there was no response. Then sasuke answered 'what did you want' sasuke sounded annoyed 'head to the entrance to the Uchiha district it is time.' The justus was broken and they each made their way to the entrance of the district.

TBC 

I know, I know this chapter is short I was going to make it longer but I decided to break chapter 4 into two chapters

Anyway reviews, reviews

I'm giving you a preview of next chapter so review

Preview

The massacre is finally taking place there is much blood and violence, but will sasuke go through with killing his family.

Again 5 new reviews for the update


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews 

And like I promised the massacre violence

Chapter 5

Two brothers

Sasuke got there a little while before itachi did. 'itachi how did you know that every one would be here?' 'there is a festival tonight so every is here.' He paused then continued 'They will treat you like they normally do so you can have more of an advantage, and remember you will be killing father.' He took a step forward. 'I will go and cause a distraction, they will be coming to get me and you can get them.'

Sasuke nodded. Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Seconds later sasuke could hear shouting.

Sasuke's pov

I walked down the street leading to the shouts. Everyone was running down the street trying to see what was happening. Then I heard one voice that was louder then the others.

"Itachi what the hell do you think your doing, starting a fight." When I heard his voice my anger started boil, but there was a scream. 'itachi gave the signal' I pulled out a kunai knife and made my move.

I pulled my knife across a random man's throat – I didn't know most of the Uchiha clan – he fell to the ground with a thump. No one really noticed me because of itachi.

Itachi was holding a kunai knife and a blank look. I know that the men would soon start going after itachi so I moved faster. I pulled out a hand full shuriken and through them into the crowd of people in front of me. I nailed three different people in the throat. It was weird I felt such power. The blood from wounded or dead people started to pool on the ground.

Normal pov

People started to fight back. The clash of metal on metal was heard. Itachi and sasuke were taking down person after person.

Sasuke was about to strike when the man turned and blocked his attack. The man's eyes widened 'what he's just a kid' he looked behind sasuke at the dead bodies on the ground and blood that was slowly staining the dirt crimson. "who are you" he asked just above a whisper. Sasuke frown 'yet another person who doesn't know me' his eyes closed and when he opened them the shuriken that was in his hand sliced through the man's chest spraying blood on the building behind him. "You should know" Sasuke's voice was quiet but full of hidden rage.

Sasuke continued to kill person after person, while itachi was fighting multiple people at ounce.

Itachi jumped back just as shuriken hit the ground where he had been stand. He dodged a kick, then a punch. He was fighting three people. Sasuke noticed this from where he was and through shuriken into one of the woman that was just about to stab Itachi in the back, she fell to the ground dead – one of the shuriken hit her in the heart.

Silence fell over the street everyone's attention was now on Sasuke. He took a step forward 'thankfully itachi knocked out father' sasuke was now standing next to itachi.

"What is the meaning of this." Someone in the crowd yelled. "We are tired of you and this so called clan." everyone stare was now on Itachi. Everyone knows he didn't talk unless he needed to.

With out warning both sasuke and itachi formed the hand signs 'grand fireball justus'. They both moved in unison, bringing their hand to their mouth and breathing out fire.

There were screams of pain from the fire. The brothers saw men, women, and children alike burning alive. Sasuke pulled out a demon shuriken and through it into the fire, it spun through the fire slicing through everyone of the people caught there.

The fire blazed, 'sasuke it is time' sasuke turned and faced itachi. They walked over to where their father lay unconcinse(sp?). Their mother was kneeling next to him sobbing uncontrollably. She looked up when she heard footsteps, she was met with a hard punch to the face.

"Itachi why did you do this to the clan." She was on the ground sasuke was standing behind her while itachi was in front. Itachi just looked at her "I didn't have the pleasure of doing it alone." Her eyes widened "What… who would even consider helping you."

Itachi looked at sasuke. Sasuke smirked and reached forward grabbing a hand full of his mother's hair and pulled hard. She winced at the pain, her head was tilted backward and she saw sasuke. "sasuke what…why…" she looked into his eyes and saw madness and the need to kill, like it was the only reason for his existence. He brought out a kunai knife and pressed it to her neck.

"Sasuke wait" he paused and lessened the pressure, but didn't completely let go. He looked at itachi "Why" annoyance laced his voice. Itachi took a few steps forward and kicked their father in the stomach. He coughed and grabbed where he was kicked.

"how nice of you to join us father" his voice was clearly mocking. He wasn't even paying attention to his wife until he heard her scream. They looked over at her, her arm was twisted in a way that looked extremely painful, Sasuke was still holding the kunai to her throat, but had let go of her hair.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Sasuke." He voice was filled with anger. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes "Don't ignore me boy" itachi bent down and smacked him across the face "Just shout up for ounce and watch." He glared at itachi then looked at his younger son.

Sasuke opened his eyes, his parents gasped "when did this happen" their father demanded, sasuke had activated his Sharingan that was fully developed. Sasuke's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown "You" he pause and glared at him "The pathetic excuse for a father you are, didn't even notice."

'Itachi can I kill her now?' sasuke mentally asked itachi. He nodded. Sasuke's hand pulled away from his mother's throat she gave a sigh of relief, but before she could do any thing the kunai came slashing back across her throat. Blood poured out of the gash. She fell forward landing next to her husband.

"what the hell has gotten into to you two." Sasuke walked over to stand next to itachi their father's mouth dropped "Your controlling him aren't you." He was glaring at Itachi. Itachi smirked "why would I have to control him." He paused and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before continuing "When all I had to do was tell him the truth. After I told him he was all to happy to help."

Sasuke made to walk forward but was stopped by itachi's hand. He looked up at Itachi but when itachi didn't answer he looked back at their father. Itachi stepped forward and grabbed his arm and twisted it until there was a sickening crack. The arm was broken. Their father winced in pain.

Itachi's head turned toward the rest of the village "Finish this quickly Sasuke the jounin are coming to investigate the smoke." Sasuke nodded and stood I front of his father "Do you see me now _father_." There was nothing but hate when he said the word father. Sasuke took out a kunai knife that was in its own pouch. When his father saw the knife his eyes widened "where did you get that." Sasuke smirked "oh you do remember it, I'm surprised you didn't notice it was missing a week ago."

As soon as sasuke finished his sentence he brought the knife down and through his father's chest missing his heart on purpose. When he pulled the knife he twisted it, blood came gushing out, but he was still alive. Sasuke's smirk grow evil and he brought the knife across his father's throat and got sprayed with blood. The kunai was soaked with blood. Sasuke thrust the kunai into his father's heart, as blood flowed over his hands he released the kunai and stared at his hands.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "we have to leave don't we." Itachi nodded and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Seconds after they disappeared a jounin squad approached. "What the hell happened here." One of the ninja asked his captain. "I don't know" there was a paused then he continued "check and see if anyone is alive." The squad moved to check the people in the street while their captain moved to the houses.

15 minute time skip

"did you find anyone alive." The captain of the squad was asking the rest. "No, Every one is dead, but…" he paused before continuing "There are two people unaccounted for." The captain raised her eyebrow "Who?" the ninja hesitated before answering "Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother."

The captain sighed "send word to the Hokage tell him everything we know." The ninja nodded and left. "The rest of you." She turned to the rest of her squad "we are going to search the forest for any sign of the missing ninja."

With itachi and sasuke

They had been traveling at a fast pace since they left the compound.

'Itachi' sasuke thought. 'What is it sasuke' 'where are we-' 'we are heading to the akatsuki hideout.' Sasuke nodded. They traveled for a while in silence until sasuke broke the silence. "Itachi." Itachi didn't even bother to look at sasuke when he answered "I know"

They came to a stop at the next clearing.

**TBC**

That's it for this chapter

Please review

Again 5 new reviews to update


	6. Chapter 6

This is my most popular story

and just so you know itachi talks more then sasuke

'mind conversation and thinking'

Thanks for the reviews

Two Brothers

Chapter 6 

They where standing in the clearing for a while before a shuriken whizzed passed Sasuke's face, he didn't even have to move to avoid it.

A group of men came from the trees behind them. Itachi and sasuke didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hey, two kids like you shouldn't be out alone." One of the men in the group spoke up sarcastically. Sasuke inwardly laughed, they both knew that this group of men was all talk. From the way the one man throws shuriken, they were no threat.

"Hey brats show more respect and look at your peers when they talk to you." Sasuke had to admit, this guy had guts. Sasuke was able to see the slight frown the crossed Itachi's face for a slit second before it disappeared.

Itachi inwardly nodded to sasuke and they just kept walking. But they where stopped by one of the men "Where the hell do you think you are going." Three of the group where standing in front of them. Sasuke was getting extremely annoyed, but before sasuke had a chance to talk Itachi spoke. His voice was low and menacing "If you want to live I suggest you leave before you annoy my brother any more when you already have."

"Big words, but I doubt that, he doesn't even talk." Sasuke hadn't said a word since the men came. Itachi's mouth curved into a smirk. He was looking down at sasuke who was inwardly trying to keep his irritated side in check. Sasuke looked up felling Itachi's gaze "Go ahead Sasuke."

He was gone in a flash. "Where the hell did that kid go?" the evident leader of the group looked quickly from side to side, but didn't see anything, but suddenly his men started to drop one by one.

Sasuke appeared in front of the man as quickly as he disappeared. The man's jaw dropped when sasuke spoke "I don't waste my breath on the likes of you." With that sasuke throw I kunai into the man's heart. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"Come sasuke we mustn't keep the leader waiting." Itachi turned and they both moved in the direction they had been.

TIME SKIP

Akatsuki hideout

Itachi lead the way ounce they entered the hide out.(a.n./ I decided to put the hideout inside an abandoned building on the border of rain country) Sasuke quietly followed memorizing which way they where going. They went down stairs and turned down hallways. For a seven-year-old he had an extremely good memory.

They finally stopped outside a door that looked like you could knock it down with a push. Sasuke attention turned to Itachi. 'Sasuke' Itachi didn't want someone to hear 'yes brother' 'remember what a told you last time we met with the leader.' Sasuke nodded 'you said do what I do and don't talk unless talked to.' Itachi nodded 'you are going to do that again' 'but why' Itachi didn't answer, but sasuke understood. When Itachi moved forward Sasuke followed like a shadow.

They walked into a dark room with a few candles scattered around the room. There where six other figures kneeling off to one side. Itachi moved over to where they were and kneeled with sasuke close behind.

About a minute later two more people came in and kneeled on the other side of the line. The group didn't have to wait long before another figure appeared in the middle of the room clouded in shadows.

"Welcome" his voice was low but commanding at the same time. "You have probably guessed by now that then reason you are here is because we now have ten members again." Sasuke inwardly smirked but snapped back to paying attention when he heard a voice he never heard before.

"Leader-sama may I ask why one of the new members-" he was interrupted by the leader "is so younger, I expected someone to comment on that." They heard the smirk that was in his voice "Then new members are the last of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke could fell their eyes "you can talk to them later but right now I have missions for you." Itachi and Sasuke where given the cloak and ring, then dismissed.

That night sasuke was laying on his bed thinking about the fact that he just killed his mother and father. 'Sasuke' he almost jumped 'what.' He had forgotten about the mind share justus. 'Get some sleep' nothing else was said.

Time skip

The next day

Sasuke's pov

'itachi said he had something to do.' I was walking outside of the hideout looking for someplace peaceful. Then I found this lake off to the side. I sat down with my back against a tree and looked out over the lake.

I had been sitting there for a few minutes and I already felt better. The calmness that surrounded me was wonderful, but the peaceful calm was broken by someone trying to sneak up on me and wasn't doing a good job.

Normal pov

Sasuke pretended that he didn't know some one was there. 'when will people stop thinking I'm just a little kid.' He sighed, as he made to get up he heard someone talking.

"I could have sworn I saw that kid go this way." Sasuke recognized that voice as the one from yesterday. Sasuke looked around the tree to see what looked like a shark-man, he had blue skin and a giant wrapped sword was strapped to his back.

Sasuke didn't want to be bothered so he jumped onto the tree he had been sitting by. The man had moved to the edge of the lake. 'Man he won't go away better get this over with.' Sasuke stopped masking his chakra.

The moment sasuke unmasked his chakra the man looked up and smiled reveling pointed teeth. "Hey" sasuke inclined his head to show he heard while he kept his gaze out on the lake. "Do you talk?" sasuke was taken aback by the question until he realized 'he is right I haven't spoken ounce since I got here.' He sighed "Yes" the man smiled "What's you name mine's Kisame."

Sasuke answered simply "Sasuke" Kisame stopped looking up at sasuke, but continued talking "So you're an Uchiha right." Sasuke inwardly frown "yeah" Sasuke knew Kisame had something else to say and shore enough. "I wanted to asked you something."

Sasuke hesitated for a second before asking. "What did you want to know?" Kisame looked back up at sasuke who was still staring out over the lake. "Leader-sama said you are the last of the clan, does that mean…" He didn't finish the question, but sasuke knew where he was going, but got distracted when Itachi seemed to speak in his ear.

'Sasuke' 'Yes Itachi' he only had to wait a second before Itachi spoke again. 'Where are you. You weren't in your room.' 'Sorry did you need me.' Sasuke hated when he disappointed his brother. 'No, but you need to be careful here these are s-class criminals.' Sasuke started to get angry 'You know you are starting to sound a lot like father.' Sasuke broke the connection

Sasuke sighed "Yes it does" Kisame heard the slight hint of anger in his voice. 'I wonder why he is so angry?' he was surprised at what sasuke said next. "Why…Why do you think my brother and I are here."

His eyes widened "Dose that mean you two killed the entire Uchiha clan." 'this kid must be strong to do that.' What really surprised him was how sasuke responded. "I wouldn't say killed I would say it was more like doing everyone else a favor." Kisame didn't know what else to say.

Sasuke jumped down off the branch and started to walk back to the hideout. "sorry I have to go my brother is looking for me."

Over the first week the brothers had missions given to them by the leader. After the talk with Kisame Sasuke hardly spoke. If he did it was only to Itachi, the Leader an occasionally Kisame.

**TBC**

Chapter six done

In the next chapter is a big time skip

Guess what 5 new reviews for an update what a shock

Review, review, review


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the Reviews 

Just like I said time skip

Two brothers

Chapter 7

Time skip 4 years 

Sasuke had changed a lot since he joined Akatsuki. His hair was now past his shoulders and he wore it in a ponytail like Itachi. Two years ago he got a sword from his brother. He mastered the sword in less then a year.

He and Itachi were traveling through a forest headed toward mist country. They where in the middle of heading toward their mission.

Flashback

Sasuke and itachi were kneeling in front of their leader. "Sasuke tomorrow you will travel to mist country where a genin squad from Konoha is escorting a bridge builder." The leader paused to see sasuke nod. "Itachi you will keep an eye on him and if things get out of hand I want you to step in."

_Sasuke was curious "Leader-sama what is it you wish me to do." His voice had become has cold as Itachi's. The leader smirked "While you are there gain the trust of the jounin squad captain." _

"_May I inquire why you want me to befriend them." The leader smile when sasuke asked the question. "you will gain their trust and after you finish your mission and if the want you to go with them to Konoha you will. When you are there you will meet with the Hokage and you will gather information on the nine-tailed demon." Sasuke nodded_

_Itachi who had been kneeling quietly spoke "Leader-sama why would I need to keep an eye on sasuke." Sasuke silently agreed with itachi 'I am perfectly able to handle this myself.' _

"_Itachi something might go wrong because the jounin that leads the squad is Hatake Kakashi, he might remember sasuke. if he dose remember Sasuke ounce they are in Konoha they will try and keep him there." Itachi nodded _

_the leader looked back at sasuke "your mission is to kill Zabuza." Itachi and sasuke replied in unison "Hia"_

End flashback 

They stopped in a clearing not that far away from where the squad was supposed to be. Sasuke toke off his cloak and his headband and put them into the pack on his back. He was wearing a black shirt (to Sasuke's annoyance had no Uchiha symbol on the back.) with a wide collar and white pants. His sword was strapped to his waist and a shuriken pouch strapped to his leg.

Itachi got Sasuke's attention "Sasuke if you need help with Kakashi call me." Sasuke nodded "why did it have to be Kakashi. I know I can take one of them but not both." Itachi nodded in agreement. "Sasuke just don't tell them your name and don't use the sharingan."

Sasuke sighed "I know if I used the sharingan it would be a dead give away." They sensed the squad approaching. "Remember don't show yourself until Zabuza does."

Sasuke nodded and left.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was walking down the dirt road with his squad and the bridge builder. They had been traveling all day and it seemed to quiet. They where passing through a clearing near what looked like an ocean. Suddenly a huge sword came flying through the clearing just barely missing the ninja landing firmly in a tree.

A man appeared on the handle of the sword. "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi moved his hand up to his hitai-ate and moved it from over his left eye, reveling the sharingan.

With sasuke

Sasuke had moved close enough to see the group. There were two adults and three kids about his age. The boy had blond hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. One of the girls also had blond hair, the other girl had pink hair.

Sasuke could tell that the silver-hared man was Kakashi so the other man was the bridge builder.

Sasuke saw Zabuza's sword fly through the air. 'Itachi now?' there was a pause before Itachi answered 'No wait and see if Kakashi kills him, if no go' Sasuke nodded even though itachi couldn't see it.

As the fight went on sasuke though Kakashi would win but then he got caught in Zabuza's water prison. Sasuke waited to see what Zabuza would do next. He created a water clone 'so he is going after the bridge builder.'

As soon a Zabuza made a move to attack sasuke moved like lightning and blocked the bridge builder and the genin from the attack. "Well, well what do we have here another brat." Sasuke inwardly frown 'remember sasuke you are supposed to be a genin.' 'I don't care.' Sasuke disappeared from in front of Zabuza.

The girls gasped when he reappeared behind Zabuza and gabbed him in the back. The clone turned to water and sloshed to the ground.

Sasuke slowly turned to the real Zabuza. Sasuke disappeared from where he was standing to reappear behind Zabuza. He made to slice Zabuza's arm but he released the justus and blocked the sword.

Sasuke jumped back and then when back at Zabuza. Right before he hit him sasuke veered to the left and made a deep gash in Zabuza's side. Zabuza fell onto one knee and started making hand signs.

Kakashi jumped into the battle. Sasuke watched as Kakashi matched every hand sign then managed to finish before Zabuza. He got hit by a huge wavy and slammed into a tree.

Sasuke put away his sword and pulled out so shuriken. He beat Kakashi to shore and pinned Zabuza to the tree, pulled out a kunai knife and sliced open his throat. Sasuke started to head back to the forest where Itachi was waiting, but was stopped by Kakashi's voice.

"Hey wait." Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi over his shoulder to show he heard. The genin and the bridge builder where staring at sasuke like he had two heads. When Kakashi didn't say anything else sasuke he turned and started to walk again when he was stopped again by Kakashi's voice "What's your name?"

Sasuke stopped again 'remember sasuke your supposed to gain their trust.' 'what should I say my name is?' he got no answer to his question and inwardly sighed. His back was still to them when he answered "I don't have one."

The girl with pink hair got his attention when she spoke "Do you live near here?" Sasuke's head moved for side to side in a silent no. the girl turned to Kakashi "Can he come with us."

When Kakashi hesitated to say yes Sasuke spoke "If not that's fine I'm used to it anyway." He was looking over his shoulder at the group. He sighed "Why not it could be useful to have you with us." Sasuke put on a fake smile that looked all too real.

Time skip

The bridge is finished

Sasuke was watching as the squad said goodbye to the bridge builder. Then they walked up to him "Hey guess what?" the blond girl asked sasuke "What." The girls where smiling. "Our sensei wants you to come with us to our village."

Sasuke inwardly smirked "Really" on the outside he looked hesitant. The boy nodded "You get to met the Hokage." He still had his hesitant mask on. A little way down the road Kakashi called them "Come on guys if we leave now we can make it to the village today."

Time skip

Almost at the village

They had been waking for hours. As Sasuke walked he called Itachi 'Itachi' at first sasuke though itachi wasn't going to answer when sasuke heard his voice 'What is it sasuke.' 'We are almost at the village and I don't know how I am supposed to get the information.' The was a pause 'You will think of some way.'

Sasuke sighed and broke the justus. They soon came upon the huge gates of the village. As they approached the guards called over to Kakashi "Hello Kakashi, who is that with you." They where eyeing sasuke suspiciously. Kakashi walked up to them and they spoke in hushed tones.

Wen Kakashi walked up to them Sasuke knew what happened 'crap' his eyes never leaving the guards 'Itachi Kakashi knows its me.' 'Are you shore?' 'Yes, but Kakashi is trying to hind it from me' he heard itachi mentally curse. 'continue with the plan, but the minute you hear one of them slip leave.' Sasuke was a little confused 'why would I leave?' 'they will try and keep you there.'

Sasuke inwardly nodded as Kakashi called the group "Ok guys come on." They walked into the village. Ounce they cleared the gates Kakashi turned to the genin. "Ok you are dismissed until tomorrow. Oh and you." He was looking at sasuke. "I will take you to see the Hokage so we can straighten out you coming to the village." Sasuke nodded his understanding and followed Kakashi.

They where walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office when sasuke was able to hear people talking through the door.

"Hokage-sama we have news from the east gate." The man waited before continuing "squad 7 lead by Kakashi brought back a boy from the land of waves." The was silence when a different voice spoke "Who is he?" "Kakashi said it was Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even hear what the man was going to say in response, he turned and ran back down the stairs. He heard Kakashi's voice curse then he heard shouting. 'Itachi they are after me.' He didn't even wait for Itachi to answer before breaking the justus. He was out of the building, he turned and headed towards his old training grounds.

There where a group of jounin following after him.

**TBC**

Yeah a cliffhanger

Sorry I hate cliffhangers

Please

Review

5 new reviews for an update


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews 

Two Brothers

Chapter 8

Sasuke retched the training ground with in a few minutes. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned to face the on coming ninja. As the first ninja came into view Sasuke put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Stop right their Uchiha." A random jounin spoke, but sasuke heard the slight panic in his voice. Sasuke's eyes looked over the group with nothing but boredom in his eyes, before landing on Kakashi, he inwardly smiled and tightened the grip on his sword.

"Come on Sasuke don't start a fight, just come back to the village." Sasuke wasn't listening he glanced at the other ninja that where starting to move around him cutting off his escape route.

'itachi they have surrounded me, should teach them a lesson for underestimating me.' Sasuke didn't have to wait for a response this time. 'go head just remember we aren't here to spill blood.' Sasuke sighed, his eyes swept the surrounding group one more time before closing them.

When Sasuke's eyes closed Kakashi moved his headband up to reveal his sharingan. Sasuke slowly took his hand off his sword and moved. His movement where like lightning fast and precise.

He was standing behind one of the jounin and punched him in the back of the head. The jounin seemed to fall in slow motion, before he hit the ground. The rest of the ninja moved in to attack sasuke.

Kakashi grabbed one of the jounin that was about to join the fight "Go and get Hyuga-sama." The ninja nodded and disappeared in smoke. Kakashi turned back towards the fight, Sasuke had already dropped five ninja to the ground. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and joined the battle.

Sasuke just dropped another jounin when he felt a presence behind him, he jumped into the air to see another jounin had tried to catch him off guard. As he landed on the ground he felt a pain in his left shoulder he turned to see Kakashi about to connect a punch to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke tried to back-flipped but when he put pressure on his left hand pain shot through his arm. He landed on his feet to see the remaining jounin again surrounding sasuke but not moving. He snapped his attention back to Kakashi who was now standing next to a teen with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and his eyes where a pale color but didn't seem to have a pupil.

"Sasuke all we want to know is where Itachi is." The moment those words left Kakashi's mouth Sasuke's head fell forward and his bangs covered his eyes, he had released the sharingan when the fight paused but now they where bleeding back to red.

"Itachi can I kill them now." When sasuke asked he had said it out loud, but barely in a whisper. Itachi could clearly hear the anger that laced his brother's voice. 'no we didn't come here to spill blood.'

Sasuke inwardly sighed, he know itachi was right but he got pissed off when people overlooked him. He toke a deep breath and looked back up at Kakashi with a completely blank look on his face.

Itachi's pov

I told him not to kill them, but I know I have to move fast. I had been in the forest on the outside of Konoha, but I had easily made it over the wall before anyone even knew I was there.

I had no idea where Sasuke was so I went to the Hokage's tower. From the roof I had a good view of the village.

Normal pov

Kakashi was moving past the tower when itachi looked down. He had Sasuke slung over his shoulder knocked out. One of the things itachi noticed was that the left half of Sasuke's shirt was darker then the rest, and his arms had some cuts.

Neji was walking next to Kakashi with Sasuke's bag and sword. Itachi saw Neji and cursed 'crap when he wakes up he is going to hurt some one.'

Time skip

Sasuke wakes

Sasuke awoke in a holding cell, he went to sit up but pain shot up his left arm again. 'damn it, he did get me.' He used his othe arm and was able to stand up, but the moment he was up he froze.

His eyes narrowed as he retched up and didn't feel his bag on his back. His head fell forward as he stepped next to the door. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the door. The door flow off it's hinges 'Who the hell do they think they are.'

Sasuke didn't even notice there were no guards, he just walked through the halls emitting an aura that clearly said "I'm going to kill"

When he came to the exit he was stopped by the jounin guarding the prisoners from leaving the building. "Where d you think your going?" sasuke didn't even look at him until him came to close.

Sasuke had the man against a wall, with his hand clamped around the man's neck before he could even call the other guard. Sasuke looked at the man with red eyes, his hand had a vice like grip cutting off the man's breathing.

Sasuke leaned closer to the man and spoke with barely a whisper "Where is Kakashi?" his voice was full of venom. His grip moved so the man could answer. "Hokage…. Tower" the ninja's voice was horse with lack of air. Sasuke pulled the man away from the wall before slamming him back into the walk with such force that the wall crumbled.

Sasuke left the man out cold on the floor. Ounce he was outside he moved like lightning and was at the Hokage tower in seconds. Sasuke made it to the Hokage's office with out any of the shinobi noticing he was there.

Sasuke throw the door open, it with the wall with a loud bang. His gaze found the Hokage who was alone in the room. In a flash sasuke had the Hokage pressed against a wall, with a vice like grip on his neck.

"Where is Kakashi?" his voice was quiet but full of venom. The Hokage was about to answer when a jounin rushed in "Hokage-sama what hap-" he was cut off by the glare that was on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's attention returned to the Hokage, completely ignoring the ninja. "Where the hell is he?" Sasuke was looking at the Hokage with pure hatred. "Ka…Ka…shi." The Hokage managed to choke out at the Jounin, who disappeared ounce he heard it.

The man reappeared a few seconds later with Kakashi next to him. The moment Kakashi saw Sasuke his eye widened. "Sasuke release the Hokage at ounce." Sasuke's glare moved to Kakashi, he could fell the anger coming from Sasuke and subconsciously toke a step back.

Sasuke throw the Hokage across the room, "Where the hell is it?" his voice was still quiet and full of venom. Kakashi was very confused "where is what?" Sasuke's glare became harsher (if that was possible).

Before Sasuke could move a voice spoke from behind him "The things you toke from him." Kakashi stiffened when he saw who had spoken.

Itachi stood behind sasuke with a blank expression, but on the inside he was a little nervous, 'when ever he gets angry he becomes stronger then me lets hope me can keep him from killing.'

When Kakashi didn't do anything Sasuke moved before Itachi could stop him, Sasuke was in front of Kakashi in a flash and his fist made a sickening crack on Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi stumbled into the wall behind him, a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"I suggest you get going." Itachi wasn't even looking at them he was looking out the window to his right. When they hesitated Itachi spoke again "If you don't go he'll kill you." He pointed at the fuming Sasuke standing in front of Kakashi.

The ninja disappeared in smoke leaving Itachi and sasuke in the office. "Sasuke you need to keep your anger in control and remember why we're here." Sasuke took a deep breath and faced his brother "I know I just hate when people touch my stuff."

Itachi sighed as he looked through the scrolls and papers that where in the Hokage's desk, before pulling some out and putting it in his robe. "I had a feeling he wasn't that stupid." Itachi smirked at his younger brother, they could both feel the ANBU coming with Kakashi before they got back to the office.

"Ounce you get your bag put on your cloak the hideout is being moved to snow country." Sasuke nodded as Kakashi came into the office "I have you stuff here now I need some information before I give it to you."

Itachi was leaning against the window frame and Sasuke was leaning against the wall near the window. "And what information did you want." Kakashi looked at Itachi then back at sasuke "I want to know why you stayed with him after he killed your family." Sasuke looked at Itachi "well how about you give me my bag first, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere without my sword."

Kakashi hesitated before tossing the bag across the office. Sasuke caught the bag with little effort. He opened it and pulled out his cloak ignoring Kakashi's pleading eye. Ounce he put the cloak on he returned his attention to Kakashi with a smirk on his face. "I don't know Itachi do you know why I stayed with you." Sarcasm was all over the sentence.

Itachi gave a smirk behind his cloak "I guess he doesn't know dose he." Sasuke looked at Itachi "I guess not. I should tell him then." "I guess so" sasuke looked back at Kakashi "I went with him because he wasn't the only one to kill our so called family."

Kakashi's eye widened "You don't mean that you helped him." Sasuke ignored the statement "I do want my sword back." But when Kakashi didn't speak he continued "Or did you want to use the ANBU that are in the hallway to "take us""

Kakashi just stared at them with an unbelieving eye. Sasuke was growing impatient with Kakashi, He moved and in a second was back next to the window strapping his sword to his waist "Remember this Kakashi…" he paused before continuing "the next time we met I will draw blood." Sasuke's face held a glare. Then he and Itachi left through the window and disappeared from Konoha.

TBC 

Why did Sasuke get pissed off about his stuff?

I might answer this question in the next chapter

But until then review

5 new reviews before an update


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews thus far! 

I probably haven't done this so:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Two brothers

Chapter 9

One week later

"Kakashi what happened?" the Hokage was back in his office looking at Kakashi who was looking at the ground in front of the him "We had the Younger Uchiha, Sasuke in one of the prison cells for interrogation." When he paused the Hokage raised an eyebrow "How was it then, did Sasuke manage to get all the way here with out being detected?"

Kakashi hesitated "For some unknown reason all Sasuke wanted was his bag and sword that were confiscated when he was brought in." the Hokage thought for a moment "You said earlier that both of the Uchiha brothers where here." Kakashi nodded "Itachi Uchiha was in this office when I was told to report here immediately."

The Hokage closed his eyes and sighed "What information did you learn from them?" Kakashi's gaze raised to the Hokage's "Both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are currently Part of an organization of s-class criminals, that calls itself Akatsuki."

The Hokage nodded, but reminded silent, allowing Kakashi to continue "And the Uchiha brothers are powerful enough to take down Konoha, but Itachi would not let his brother draw blood. We think they were told not to." The Hokage sighed again and dismissed Kakashi and was left alone with his thoughts.

At Akatsuki hideout

Sasuke had been sitting on his bed in his room, with his eyes closed. 'Sasuke.' Itachi was down the hall and evidently didn't feel like getting up. 'Yes Itachi?' 'Leader-sama wants us to report what we found.' Sasuke stood and got off his bed. 'When does Leader-sama want to see us?'

Sasuke was heading out the door when Itachi answered 'As soon as possible.' Sasuke nodded though Itachi couldn't see "Well let's go then." He was sanding in front of Itachi's door when he spoke out loud.

The door opened and the two walked through the halls before coming to a door. They knocked on the door before walking in and Kneeling on the floor patiently waiting for the leader.

"What is your report from the mission?" the Leader's voice was calm but at the same time commanding. Itachi spoke first "We have gathered the information on the Nine-tailed demon fox." Itachi's hand appeared from his robe holding the scroll they had taken from the Hokage's office. "Ah, very good. And Sasuke."

Sasuke could feel the Leader's gaze on him "Zabuza was defeated." Sasuke spoke with little emotion but with overwhelming respect. The Leader nodded "Was leaf ninja blood spilt?"

Sasuke's anger inwardly flared at remembering Kakashi, Itachi sensed this and spoke "None of the leaf blood was spilt." The leader smirked "Sasuke you need to control you anger a little better. We don't want to start a war…at least not yet." Sasuke bowed his head further "Hia Leader-sama." The leader turned his back to the brothers "You will have another mission report here tomorrow for where and what you are to do. Dismissed!"

The brothers left the room immediately after they where dismissed, ounce outside Sasuke walked off towards his room 'Sasuke, you should listen to Leader-sama.' Sasuke nodded that he heard 'I know…it's just…everyone knows not to touch my stuff.' Itachi sighed 'every one we know does, but no one from Konoha knows.' Sasuke copied Itachi's earlier sigh 'I'll be in my room if you need me.'

Sasuke reached his room in a few minutes, he closed his door before moving over to the bag that was next to his bed. 'every one says I need to control my anger, but I can't when some one takes it.' Sasuke opened the bag and pulled out an old photo, of two raven-haired boys smiling and laughing. Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the picture.

He inwardly smiled 'I can't believe we used to smile so freely.' His inward smile turned to a frown 'If someone saw this they would think I was a little kid dwelling on his past, but I can get rid of it. It's my only connection to when I was happy. If something happened to this picture I would personally kill the person who did it.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Sasuke quickly put the picture back and got up to open the door.

Sasuke opened the door a crack to see Kisame looking down at him, "Hey kid your brother wanted you to go get something to eat." Sasuke sighed he hated being treated like a little kid, but stepped out of his room and went with Kisame.

The two walked to the "dining room" and got something to eat. They sat down at one of the tables that were scattered around the room before Kisame spoke "You ok? You haven't talked since you got back." Sasuke sighed "I almost killed without Leader-sama's order." His voice was quiet and ashamed.

Kisame sighed "Who did what?" Sasuke looked up at Kisame before returning his gaze to the table "The leaf ninja Kakashi…" When he paused he took a deep breath, he hadn't told anyone what was in his bag, not even Itachi. All anyone knew was if you touched it, it would almost always end in death, unless Itachi was there. "…Took my stuff." Sasuke anger boiled.

Kisame inwardly sighed in relief 'Go thing Itachi was there. If he hadn't been there all of Konoha would probably have gotten destroyed.' Sasuke inwardly calmed himself 'Remember what Leader-sama said I have to control my anger.'

They talked for a little while (more like Kisame asked questions and sasuke answered) before they where joined by Itachi. "Kisame I have a question?" Kisame looked at Sasuke surprised because he hardly asked a question "Shore what did you want to know?"

Sasuke stared off into space "Do you by chance know when we're going to leave here?" Itachi and Kisame were taken aback by the question "Sasuke why would you want to move, people will have a hard time finding us here." He looked over at Itachi, to answer his question "This place is to white."

Sasuke got up from the table and left Itachi surprised and Kisame confused. He walked back to his room before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Dawn

Sasuke and Itachi were kneeling in front of their leader, along with Kisame and Deidara. "As you all know Orochimaru left Akatsuki a while back." He paused "He has sent three of his subordinates to participate in the up coming chunin exam." When he paused this time he turned to face the group.

"You will be entering the exam as a genin squad. I know you four are far better then chunin, but you will go anyway." He paused to let what he said process "Orochimaru is trying to acquire a boy name Naruto Uzamaki(sp?). I don't normally care what he does but now he is getting in my way, Naruto is the boy with the nine-tailed fox."

The four didn't look up, Sasuke was the one who spoke surprising Deidara because he hardly ever hears him talk, "Leader-sama when do you wish us to leave?" The leader was pleased by what Sasuke said "You four will use justus to hide your real faces, Kisame you will by the squad leader…" Kisame nodded his understanding "…you will be from the village hidden in the mist, your headbands are in your rooms. You will leave tomorrow and remember don't kill until the second part of the exam. Dismissed."

Sasuke knew the last part was directed at him, but quickly moved out of the room. The group moved to the dining room. Kisame looked down at the three "One of you will have to be a girl." Deidara stared at him while the two Uchihas glared. "Why does one of us have to be a girl?" Deidara almost yelled. "Because I every genin squad there is always at least one girl."

TBC 

Look it's Orochimaru, I still can't believe I put him in this fic.

----note the sarcasm----

things might not turn out so good? Find out

review review review

5 new reviews for an update 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews 

'thinking/mind conversation'

"talking"

Two brothers

Chapter 10

The next day

There was a group of ninja traveling toward Konoha, The evident squad captain was a tall blue haired male will crystal clear eyes, his mist headband was wrapped around his neck, like a necklace.

The others where two male teens and one female, the girl had long raven hair that came to her mid back and her eyes where a light gray. Her mist head band was wrapped around her forehead. She was wearing a navy shirt and black pants, with a shuriken pouch strapped to her leg. She was moving next to a boy who also had raven hair but had hazel eyes, his mist headband also around his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a shuriken pouch on his leg.

The other boy had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with green eyes, his mist headband was wrapped around the upper part of his arm. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and a shuriken pouch strapped to his leg. (an/ if you didn't notice they are all wearing black pants with their shuriken pouch on the same leg.)

'Sasuke you do know your going to see Kakashi when we get there right?' Sasuke physically sighed "Suka what's wrong?" Kisame asked Sasuke using their fake names. (If you have trouble figuring out who was who: Sasuke was Suka, Itachi was Chi, Deidara was Dera, and Kisame was Isam-sensei.)

"It's nothing Isam-sensei." They dropped the subject as they came up to the gates. The guards jumped down to meet them "State your business in Konoha." Kisame moved forward "We know we're here early but we are here for the chunin selection exam." They were about three days early.

The guards moved away and opened the gates for the "visiting" ninja. The group walked through the now open gates, when one of the guards came back over to them "Our Hokage would like to meet you. He will give you a ninja guide to show you the village." Kisame nodded his head "Thank you, we will head there now."

Hokage tower

When they walked into the tower the jounin that was waiting in side walked over "You must be here to meet the Hokage." Kisame nodded "Your squad doesn't need to wait with you, you can feel free to walk the village. Just remember to carry your passports." The "genin" nodded. Kisame turned to look at his "squad" "You two keep an eye on Suka." Itachi and Deidara nodded and answered "Hia, Isam-sensei." At the same time before the three of them walked out of the building.

Sasuke was not happy 'first they make me the girl and now he is making it look like I'm the one was a problem.' Sasuke sighed "So what are we going to do?" Itachi smiled at sasuke "Come on it's not that bad." Sasuke flashed him a glare, they were walking past another group of ninja.

One of the Konoha ninja bumped shoulders with Sasuke, the ninja was the blond haired boy from before. "Hey sorry about that." Deidara looked over his shoulder at him "Don't let it happen again." Deidara's voice was serious.

"What the hell is your problem, I said I was sorry?" Sasuke was mentally kept his anger in check 'Remember what Leader-sama said.' He looked at Itachi "Lets go this is starting to annoy me." Sasuke walked away from the group, the other two soon followed.

(an/ this is getting confusing for me so from now on I'm just going say their fake names instead of their real names.)

An hour later the three where sitting in a tea house "How long do you think this is going to take?" Chi looked at Dera and raised an eyebrow "Why?" Dera shrugged "This is boring compared to the other mission we've done." Suka was sitting next to Chi silently drinking her tea when she looked outside.

"What is it Suka?" Dera looked confused while Chi was smirking "It's a small world, isn't it Chi?" Chi looked over at Suka and saw she was smiling. 'Remember me can't kill them until later.' Suka rolled her eyes 'Yeah, yeah I know.'

Just outside the tea house was none other then the three ninja from earlier. They were talking to their sensei who was none other then Kakashi. Suka turned her gaze to Chi "Maybe we should go say hello?" Chi was silent for a moment "We should go see if we can find Isam." The three stood and left. (after paying of coarse. Keep under cover.)

On their way out of the tea house Dera heard the blond girl whisper to the pink haired girl "Hey look its those three from earlier." Dera turned with a smirk to Chi "Hey well what do you know those strays do have an owner." Chi and Suka gave an identical smirk. Suka's smirk disappeared when Kakashi spoke.

"You three are from mist right?" "Yes." Chi glanced at Suka when he answered. "Where is your sensei?" Suka looked at Kakashi "We were going to find him now, Did you need to talk to him or something?" Chi glanced at Dera when he confronted Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could answer his question another voice interrupted them "Chi, Dera, Suka what's going on here?" the three bowed their heads and Dera spoke "Isam-sensei he was asking us where you were?" they picked up their heads as Dera gestured over to Kakashi.

Isam turned his gaze to Kakashi "Why where you questioning my squad?" Kakashi shrugged and made Suka's anger slowly start to boil, Chi gave Suka a glance 'You need to get some place quiet.' 'I need to before I kill him.' He looked at their sensei "Isam-sensei we're going to check out their training fields." Suka walked off followed by Chi.

Isam watched them walk off 'I hope Itachi can calm him down.' Dera looked at Isam "Sensei?" Isam looked down at Dera and nodded. Dera followed after the other two, while Isam looked back at Kakashi "A bit of advise, you Leaf ninjas might want to back off, Suka has a very short fuse, that can be lit very easily." He disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Kakashi and the others very confused.

At the training field near the Uchiha compound

Suka was sitting in a tree looking out over the forest where she could see part of the compound. She was sitting very quietly with a blank face. Chi was leaning against the tree's trunk, when Dera walked up. He was about to call out when Chi put his finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' motion. When Dera gave a confused look Chi pointed up to Suka.

They stood there in silence for a while until the silence was broken by Suka "Can we go now?" Chi nodded even though she didn't see it. The three walked back to the village and met with Isam before going to the place where they would sleep.

Time skip

Start of the exam

Dera, Chi and Suka where spread out across the room. The protractor for the first section of the exam just finished explaining the rules and told everyone to start.

Suka pov

I was sitting in the back of the room, they had space us out pretty far. I read the questions and smirked 'I guess Itachi was right, they are testing our information gathering skills.' I bent forward so that my bangs covered my eyes.

'I can't let anyone see my eyes.' I had activated my sharingan, with the sharingan I could tell that Itachi had done the same.

I got all the answers and closed my eyes deactivating the sharingan, I kept my eyes closed and fell into a light sleep. The rest of the time seemed to move so slowly as some of the idiots got caught cheating, until the protractor spoke.

Normal pov

"45 minutes is up so I will give you the tenth question." He paused as he looked around the room at all the genin that where still there. "Before I give you the tenth question…I'm adding one more new rule." He paused again "First you must choose whether to accept or reject the question." The girl with pink hair yelled "What happens if you reject the question?" He pretended not to heard her and continued. "If you reget the question you lose all your points and fail, along with your team mates."

The pink haired girl yelled again "Why would someone even think about choosing to reject the question?" the man looked up and answered "Because if you choose to answer the question and get it wrong then you will never be permitted to take the chunin exam again!"

There where shouts of protest but they where silenced by the protractor "Quiet!" At the shout Suka opened her eyes 'Damn does he need to be so loud.' Ounce the room was quiet he continued "All those who wish to reject the question will raise your hand." The room was quiet until some random genin raised his hand. After the first hand went up others started to go up to.

After about 15 minutes no one else raised their hands "All right all of you that chose to accept the tenth question have just pasted the final exam!"

There was confusion at first until it sunk in and people started to talk to their team mates across the room. The happy chatter was stopped when a woman jumped through the window " None of you have the right to celebrate it is time for the second section of the exam. Now follow me to your next location.

TBC Reviews, reviews, reviews 

Sorry about the names

I know the Akatsuki would never do a mission like this, but who cares I thought I would mix things up a bit.

Any way 5 new reviews for an update


	11. Chapter 11

Wow more then ten chapters 

Thanks for the reviews

Two brothers

Chapter 11

The remaining applicants where now standing outside of a huge fenced in forest. The second examiner was standing in front of them with her back to the forest "Welcome to the second part of the exam. This part of the exam is a survival test." Her eyes scanned the faces of the applicants before continuing.

"Behind me is the Forest of Death, before you enter you will be given a scroll, it will ether be the earth scroll or the heaven scroll." She held up two scrolls one was black and one was white "Other then to survive we will have to get one of the other scroll, ounce you have both scrolls go to the Tower in the middle of the forest."

Time skip

Just before they enter the forest

Suka was standing in-between Chi and Dera, they were waiting to be let inside the forest. 'Itachi can we do this fast?' Chi sighed 'I know how you feel this is a waist of time, but we are supposed to be genin. If it's supposed to take us five days then we have to at least take two days.'

Suka rolled her eyes 'this is going to be so boring.' Chi smirked 'come on it could be fun.' Suka glanced at Chi 'how so?' Chi's smirk widened 'Because ounce we're in there it's hunting season.' Suka mimicked Chi's smirk "This could be more fun then I first thought." Dera looked over at the two smirking Uchiha's with a look of confusion, but shrugged it off when they didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later they were allowed into the forest. Ounce they where far enough away from the gate they stopped, Suka looked over at Chi "Can we lose these Justus' now?" Chi hesitated "Shore, just remember to take off the mist headband when you don't have the justus activated."

Suka smirked "Finally!" in three puffs of smoke the three mist ninja turned back into three Akatsuki members. "Thank god that body reminded me of when I was younger." Sasuke glanced at Deidara before he stretched "Can we kill someone I haven't in a while." Itachi smirked back at Sasuke "Lets go find someone for us to kill."

The three moved like lightning and quickly found a squad "Well, well look what "squad" we just happened to find." Sasuke walked out into the clearing where three sound ninja where "planning" what to do.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid? Don't you know we are?" They stood up as if to challenge Sasuke, when a deeper voice grabbed their attention. "Evidentially you don't know who you are talking to or else you wouldn't have said that." The three where now looking over at Itachi who had also walked out into the clearing.

"Sasuke, why don't you show them who the last person they insulted is." Sasuke smirked and stepped towards the three sound ninja.

After five minutes two of the three sound ninja we're dead lying in a pool of their own blood and Sasuke had the third one pinned to the ground with his sword against his neck. "Wait a minute Sasuke. Don't kill him yet." Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously "Why the hell not Itachi?"

When Sasuke said Itachi the sound Ninja's eyes widened "Your Uchiha Itachi?!" Itachi sighed "You know you just made the biggest mistake of you life." The sound ninja could suddenly feel Sasuke's chakra and his eyes widened more. In a flash Sasuke pulled his sword across the sound ninja's neck spraying the ground with blood.

Sasuke was mad as hell when Itachi called him "Hey Sasuke we're going to the tower." Sasuke anger subsided and he raised an eyebrow. Itachi smirked "They had the scroll we needed." Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi to where Deidara was waiting. His eyes where wide as Sasuke walked behind him "Hey Sasuke remind me never to get on your bad side." Sasuke nodded with a small smirk on his face, he had his anger in check 'man Leader-sama was right I need to control my anger.'

They quickly made it to where the tower was when Deidara spoke "Reactivate the justus before we go in." The other two nodded agreement and turned back into the genin squad.

Chi moved inside the tower first, followed by Suka then Dera. They where standing in an empty room, Chi turned to Suka who was now staring up at the walls memorizing the layout of the room.

"Suka give me your scroll." Suka turned her attention to Chi before pulling out a white scroll and handing it to him. Dera watched as Chi opened both of the scrolls and dropped them on the ground. Suka turned her attention back to memorizing the rooms layout, she didn't even glance over when a man the group had never seen before started talking to them about the exam.

'God this is boring.' Suka's attention turned to ninja that had been summoned by the scrolls to hear him say "…follow me." She looked over to see Dera and Chi start to follow him and did the same.

'Sasuke you should pay at least some attention.' Suka rolled her eyes 'But why you already told we what they say to the applicants that pass the second section?' Chi sighed 'I know but your not supposed to know anything.'

---Preliminaries begin---

All the remaining applicants where now standing in front of the Hokage, the examiners and all of the teams Jounin squad captains. The examiner for the third part of the exam was explaining that they had to do preliminary rounds.

"Your opponents will be picked at random, The first match will be between…" She paused as the first to names appeared on the screen off to the side. "The fist match will be between Itomie Chi and Talind Jin."

Suka watched as Chi and a Konoha ninja stepped forward. "Will all the applicants that are not battling please go up the stairs."

After they where upstairs Suka and Dera where joined by their 'sensei'. "Suka, Dera I know you would make it." Suka just nodded her eyes never leaving Chi who was standing across from the genin.

Their battle started and the genin made the first moved. He through a handful of shuriken at Chi who deflected them with his kunai knife. Chi moved forward and punched the genin forcefully in his jaw.

The genin skidded across the floor, he kneeled on the floor holding his jaw. Jin was watching Chi who was standing there watching him. Jin made to stand up when he was forcefully pushed to the ground with a kunai pressed to his neck.

The examiner stepped forward "The winner of the first match is Itomie Chi. The second match will be between Nara Shikamaru…" Chi walked up the stairs and over to where His 'team' was waiting.

The second match ended and the examiner called out the next opponents "The next match will be between Strenha Dera and Rock Lee." Chi looked over his shoulder at Dera "Don't underestimate him." Dera nodded and went down the stairs.

---Time skip to Suka's match---

"The next match is between Itomie Suka and Haruno Sakura." Suka Jumped down instead of using the stairs, and waited for Sakura to come down. 'Sasuke remember your supposed to be a genin.' Suka sighed and sent a glare up to Chi 'I know.'

The two girls stared at each other, until the examiner said to begin the fight.

Suka made the first move and charged at Sakura with a kunai in hand, she was able to block the knife but didn't expect the fist to collide with the side of her head. Sakura stumbled back a few steps before regaining her footing and throwing some shuriken at Suka.

Suka purposely let one of the shuriken hit her before disappearing and reappearing behind Sakura 'Damn this is taking to long. I'm bored with this fight already.' Suka slammed her fist into the back of Sakura's head.

Sakura flu across the floor from the impact of the hit, the examiner walked over to Sakura "The opponent is unconscious Itomie Suka is the winner."

Ounce she was declared the winner Suka jumped back up to where her 'team' was. Chi smirked down at Suka "Good job." Suka gave Her sensei a bow of thanks, before the group watched the rest of the matches.

---End of Matches---

When the last of the wounded where taken away everyone else came down to ounce again stand in front of the Hokage and the rest of the jounin squad captains. The Hokage stepped forward and addressed the applicants "Congratulations, All of you that won your matches will move to the third round."

His gave traveled around the group, but lingered an extra second on Chi and Suka. The examiner for the third part of the exam stepped forward when the Hokage stepped back "The Third round of the Chunin exam will that place in one mouth, but you will know who you are fighting today."

When no one spoke the examiner continued "You will each take a number from this box that will determine your opponent."

The box went down the line of remaining applicants and then was given back to the examiner. When every one had a number they called out what number they had.

When they finished the examiner cleared his throat to get every ones attention "alright the first match will be between Hyuga Neji and Uzamaki Naruto. The second match will be between Itomie Chi and Itomie Suka." There was a pause as Chi and Suka smirked identical smirks at each other. Suka then let her mind wonder She didn't even bother to slightly pay attention until her 'sensei' taped her shoulder.

Suka looked up at her sensei with an eyebrow raised. He gave her a smirk "We have to go." Suka was curious about where they needed to go, but followed him anyway.

As they left the building they walked past Kakashi and his genin team. As they walked past Kakashi watched Suka and Chi, but before he could speak Ino beat him to it. "Hey you guys." Isam stopped when Chi and Suka stopped in front of him.

When no one spoke Dera broke the silence "What do you want." He sounded worried about something. Ino evidently didn't notice because she turned her attention back to Chi and Suka "I wanted to know if you two were related?" Suka didn't turn to look at the team because she knew she would see Kakashi. Chi glanced at Suka before regarding the question "Yes. Why did you want to know?"

Ino hesitated before shrugging "I was just curious since you have the last name, and… I… wanted to know why she doesn't talk?" at the last part she jested over to Suka. Chi turned completely to face the group, but before he could speak his sensei stepped forward.

"Sorry but these two don't have time to socialize." He was gesturing to Suka and Chi as Kakashi raised and eyebrow in curiosity "What would they have to do that is so important?"

This time it was Chi who interrupted "We have to train…" he paused and turned his gaze to Naruto "and I suggest you do the same." Naruto looked confused before he face turned into a glare "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dera chuckled when he heard the threat in Naruto's voice "Hey kid your getting in way over your head."

Before the Kakashi's team had a chance to ask any more questions the 'mist' ninja disappeared. Naruto looked over at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei there is something wrong with those mist nins." Kakashi nodded in silent agreement.

---With Suka's group---

The group had reappeared in the forest surrounding Konoha, Chi nodded to Suka, Dera and Isam, the four disappeared in puffs of smoke. Out of the smoke stepped Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara.

Sasuke got Kisame's attention as they continued "Why do we need to go out here?" Itachi's gaze also landed on Kisame when he answered "Leader-sama has called a meeting to give us information about the demon."

Silence fell on the group. They continued until the came to a shadowy clearing where they immediately stopped and moved into a kneeling line. A figure appeared in the shadow and addressed the group "You four have done well. I know that you may feel like your skills are being wasted, but they are not." He started pacing along the line of ninja. "During the final stage of the chunin exam you will make your move. Kisame has told me that Sasuke and Itachi are supposed to fight each other in the second match."

Sasuke and Itachi both nodded "Before your match starts you are to show Konoha what true power is by showing your real faces." The two responded at the same time "Hia Leader-sama." The leader moved his arm and a picture was stuck to a tree by a Kunai knife "That is a picture of Uzamaki Naruto. You are to bring him to me alive, anyone who gets in your way Kill."

The four nodded and where dismissed by their leader who disappeared, the group immediately left with the picture of Naruto.

---Back a the village---

Suka was smirking as he looked down at the picture "What's so funny?" Suka looked up at the group until her eyes landed on Chi "It really is a small world." At Chi's confused look she tossed the picture to him. Chi looked down at the picture and smirked back at Suka "Want to get some tea?" Suka stood up "Shore why not?"

The two left the building leaving Dera and their sensei and walked until they came to the tea shop they went to yesterday. In a few minutes they where sitting and drinking tea inside the shop. Chi looked up when he heard Suka ask him a question "Can I show you something?" Chi nodded his head and they finished their tea and left the shop.

They walked through the village until they came to the forest. Suka looked around to make shore they weren't being followed and quickly lead Chi deep into the trees. "Where are we going?" Suka didn't answer but kept moving through the trees.

They had been walking for a while before Suka stopped and turned to face Chi "Don't tell any one where this is." Chi nodded and followed Suka through another clump of trees until they came into a clearing.

Chi inwardly smiled, the clearing was huge and had a lake in the center. There was one huge tree in the middle of the lake that provided great shade. There where also a few smaller trees scattered around the clearing.

Suka walked up to the edge of the lake before she spoke to Chi "This is the most peaceful place that I know of." Her voice was soft, chi was taken aback by the sudden change in Suka and watched her walk across the top of the water before taking a seat on one of the trees branches.

'Sasuke why did you bring me here?' The silence that filled the clearing was calm, but Suka liked it that way, she didn't even bother to look at Chi but answered anyway 'We have to stay here for a month, I am not going to be kept on a leash and dragged around the village.' He paused 'If you want to find you and can't this is where I will be.'

Itachi understood the part about not wanting to be dragged around by the others, but was hesitant about leaving Sasuke by himself.

"It is peaceful here Chi. This is the best place for me to be any way." Chi sighed "I guess your right but right now we need to go practice." Suka groaned but got up and followed Chi to the training field that was on top of the Hokage mountain.

TBC 

I know the battles weren't good. I just did the battles that way because if Sasuke and Itachi were to fight for real they would have blown their cover of them being genin.

The genin that Itachi had to fight I just made up that name – if you couldn't figure that out.

If it's still confusing about the names here who's who Suka is Sasuke, Chi is Itachi, Dera is Deidara and Isam is Kisame.

Review 5 new one before an update same as always 


	12. Chapter 12

Yea more then 11 chapters 

Yea more then 11 chapters 

Thanks for the reviews

Two brothers

Chapter 12

Ounce they arrived at the training ground, they got into their fighting stances. There was a pause before Suka moved toward Chi with a Kunai knife in hand. There was the clang of metal hitting metal as Suka's weapon was blocked by Chi's.

Chi jumped back and the two faced off Suka made a set of hand signs as Chi pulled out a handful of shuriken. Giant fireballs came at Chi he dodged the first few but as he made to dodge the next one a shuriken was embedded into his arm and leg 'Not bad'. He pulled out the shuriken and through it at Suka.

As she dodged them she through needles at Chi (Sasuke can use almost every weapon. Sorry I forgot to mention that.). Suka moved forward as Chi dodged her needles. She landed a punch to Chi's stomach, but Chi disappeared in a poof of smoke 'a clone nice try'. She turned around just in time to block a punch to her face but wasn't able to stop the one Chi throw at her gut.

When Chi landed the punch Suka grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully until it was pinned to his back, but as she retched for another kunai (she dropped the other one when Chi punched her.) Chi used his free hand to shove a shuriken into Suka's shoulder causing her grip to loosen long enough for him to get out.

As they where fighting Suka felt someone's chakra coming up the path to the training field. She throw another punch at Chi 'Some one is coming.' 'I sense it to.' Chi grabbed Suka's fist and kneed her in the stomach again. 'don't let your mind wonder.'

Suka swung her free hand at Chi's face but, her punch was blocked by his other hand. They pushed apart and Suka pulled out two kunai knives and held one in each hand. She eyed Chi as he also took out his kunai knives, they stared each other down before Chi rushed forward aiming to stab Suka in the arm.

The clang of metal on metal was heard again as Suka blocked Chi's kunai with her own. As she brought her free kunai across Chi made to block but Suka stopped and landed a solid kick to Chi's chest sending him skidding across the ground. Suka moved quickly and grabbed Chi's arm and picked him up before slamming him back into the ground.

As Suka went to do it again Chi swung his leg around and knocked her off her feet. Ounce she hit the ground Chi had a kunai knife pressed against her throat. 'We should stop now. We will continue after they leave.' he pocketed his kunai and helped Suka up "You have improved greatly." Suka bowed her head.

They directed their attention to where some one was trying to hind, Chi stepped forward and addressed the person "Come out now and tell us what made you think you could hide from us." They watched as the genin team that Kakashi trained walked out from behind a clump of trees.

The girl with blond hair kept glancing at Chi while the pink-haired girl stood partly behind Naruto and spoke "Sorry we bothered you, we were just coming up here to train… we didn't accept to find anyone here." Chi was about to wave it off when Naruto's loud voice interrupted him "Hey Itomie, why did you say I needed to train? You thought I would forget, but your wrong."

Chi ignored the blonde's outburst and spoke to the pink-haired girl "No need to apologize it is your village…" his gaze sharpened as he turned to Naruto "you need to train because you won your match with pure luck." Naruto narrowed his eyes "What makes you think you guys are any bet-" before he could finish Suka disappeared then immediately reappeared behind Naruto holding her kunai pressed firmly to his throat.

There were gasps from Naruto and his team mates "Suka!" Suka glanced over at Chi before quietly cursing Chi and releasing her hold on Naruto. She jumped back over to stand next to Chi, a few seconds later the silence that had settled was broken by Kakashi appearing in a poof of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" he smiled down at the pink-haired girl who asked the question "I was looking for you guys." He sounded bored, but ounce his noticed Suka and Chi he became serious "What are you doing here?"

When Chi responded he sounded hurried "We were in the middle of training. Did you want something?" Kakashi noticed that Chi kept glancing at Suka who had her head tilted so her bangs were covering her eyes 'Those two…I think I've seen them before.'

Kakashi fixed his gaze on the raven-haired girl, but addressed the boy "Is there something wrong with her?" Suka visibly stiffened. Chi's gaze narrowed as he glared at Kakashi. "Like you care."

Before Kakashi could ask what he meant, the two ninja where gone. Kakashi's mind was racing with thoughts about who the two could be and what was with the girl. 'I haven't even heard her speak since I first saw her and she always keeps her back to me.' Needless to say he was confused.

--with Chi and Suka--

Ounce they left the clearing Suka started to shake, Chi went to touch her shoulder but an iron grip on his wrist stopped him. "I need to be left alone." Suka's voice was quiet but full of venom.

The pressure on his wrist disappeared when Suka did. 'Damn it! I have to find Kisame and Deidara.' Chi was gone in a poof of smoke.

--The day of the third part of the exam--

The stadium was filled with people that had come to watch the matches. The Hokage stood and everyone fell silent "Today's matches will begin with the battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga." There where cheers from the crowd as the two ninja walked into their line of vision. (a.n./ I'm going to skip Naruto and Neji's battle because we all know that Naruto wins.)

Suka and Chi watched as Naruto left the field 'this will make things easier' Chi nodded his agreement "Yeah I guess we're up!" Suka smirked at Chi and the two of them jumped down off the balcony where the applicants waited.

"The next match will be between Itomie Chi and Itomie Suka." The examiner eyed the siblings when Suka spoke for the first time "You know what, I'm getting sick of everyone calling me the wrong name." Chi smirked at the examiner "Your in trouble now."

The examiner had a confused expression on his face "What are you talking about?" Chi gave a sadistic smile "Hey Sasuke I don't think he knows." When the examiner's gaze went back to where Suka was but she was gone.

Suddenly a young teenager was standing behind the examiner with his sword against the man's neck, from where the Hokage was he recognized Sasuke. Sasuke had rage flashing through his eyes as he spoke to the examiner "Let me guess you know who Uchiha Itachi is don't you."

The man's eyes widened as the supposed Chi changed into the infamous Uchiha Itachi "Why the hell are you here?" Itachi sighed "I think there are more pressing matters at hand…like weather you live or die." Itachi turned his back to the shinobi, but looked over his shoulder "Answer this question right and we might spare you." He could see the hesitant fear in the man's eyes and smiled when a he flinched as Sasuke's sword put a little more pressure on the nin's neck.

"Who is the person holding your life in his hands?" Itachi gave a sadistic smile when the man didn't answer but had a unknowing gaze "Congratulations…you get to die." The ninja only had time to widen his eyes before Sasuke's sword ripped open his throat, spraying the ground crimson.

Shocked gasps spread through the crowd as the dead nin hit the ground. Sasuke looked around at Itachi then at the ANBU that where jumping into or appearing in the arena 'crap there are to many ANBU Kisame and Deidara better hurry up and send us the signal.'

Sasuke glanced over the roof of the station but didn't see anything. Itachi saw his quick glance and cursed 'This might not turn out so good.' The two kept their emotionless faces and faced the ninja.

Sasuke glanced sideways at Itachi who met his gaze 'you ready Sasuke?' sasuke sighed and nodded his head 'as ready as I'll ever be.'

The fight was fast paced and violent (I'm just skipping the fight.).

Sasuke was leaning against the cracking wall of the station, he was able to take a quick rest as the fighting momentarily stopped. Sasuke's eyes swept the cracked, burned and almost destroyed arena, until they landed on Itachi who had just shoved a shuriken into a ANBU's chest. He could see that Itachi wasn't to badly hurt before he moved over to him.

Itachi looked over Sasuke "Is your arm broke?" Sasuke went to move his left arm but stopped when sudden pain shot through his arm "I think so." They both had cuts scattered across their arms and legs.

They were about to jump up to the roof when another wave of ninja landed in front of them. 'crap! I don't know how much more we can take. were the hell is Kisame and Deidara.?!' Sasuke looked at the ninja, his attention was directed to the group in front of him when suddenly he sensed something behind him and quickly moved to the side. He wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the attack and found two needles embedded in his right arm, sasuke looked at the needles and inwardly cursed.

'Itachi we have to go now!' itachi glanced over at sasuke 'what's wrong?' sasuke could already feel the affect of the poison moving through his blood 'I got hit with poison needles.' Itachi could hear the shame in his voice 'we have to leave now then.' 'I can't' itachi almost looked completely at sasuke 'why not?' sasuke took a calming breath 'I would jeopardize the mission.'

Itachi was slightly confused 'how?' sasuke turned his eyes to the ground 'I would slow you down…just forget about me right now! Go and help the idiots and when your mission is done ask leader-sama if you can come help me because…I know they will torture me to get information about Akatsuki.'

Itachi didn't want to leave sasuke to be tortured, but when he makes a point its always right 'I understand I will come back…and remember don't tell them anything.' Sasuke inwardly gave a weak laugh 'yeah I will. Now go!' Itachi disappeared from the area before anyone knew what happened.

They looked at Sasuke expecting him to disappear to but where surprised when they saw him doubled over on one knee breathing hard. A voice called out and everyone's attention turned to see an ANBU "I poisoned him but if you want to interrogate him you better move fast before the poison kills him."

One of the other ANBU appeared next to sasuke and picked him up none to gently. He and a handful of jounin disappeared and took sasuke to the prison cells.

2 hour later

Sasuke had fallen unconscious after leaving the area so now he was being watched by a couple of jounin. He had been tied to the wall with unbreakable chains, he had enough room to move his arms but not enough to form signs for justus.

The jounin started when Sasuke's eyes cracked open but shut immediately, the two jounin spoke in hurried, but quiet voices before one of the two disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke's pov

I slowly started to raise from the deep darkness of my mine that I loved so much, but the moment that the pitch black turned a light gray and pain shot through my arm I cracked open my eyes a little and inwardly groaned 'what the hell happened?'

I heard two people having a hushed conversation before one of the two disappeared, then I remembered 'crap!… Itachi!' there was silence 'this isn't good I don't have enough chakra for the justus.' I was taken from my thoughts when I heard multiple people coming down the hall.

Their footsteps echoed around the hall and into the prison cell, I kept my eyes closed and inwardly calmed myself 'I just have to keep silent that will be the easy part…the hard part is…the torture.'

I heard them walk in, my eyes didn't have to be open to know that they where looking at me. Their staring was starting to get annoying so I opened one of my eyes to acknowledge their presence.

Normal pov

The third Hokage looked down at sasuke for what felt like forever until sasuke cracked one eye open to show them he was listening. 'I can't believe this boy was so strong the last time but now…' The hokage took a step closer and sighed before speaking "Uchiha Sasuke, you are being held because of your betrayal." Sasuke turned his gaze to the ceiling as the Hokage continued "I am here to offer a deal…you will be allowed to stay in Konoha, but you will have your chakra sealed and you will be watched by ANBU."

He looked away from sasuke for a second before turning his gaze back "In return you will give us any information you have on the Akatsuki." Sasuke inwardly smirked 'sometimes it's just scary when I'm right.', but he didn't utter a sound.

TBC

Yes I know Sasuke saved Itachi talk about brotherly love, but what will happen now that sasuke has been captured?

Reviews

5 new reviews before an update


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews Thanks for the reviews

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 13

When sasuke didn't respond the Hokage began to run out of patience "If you will not agree to answer our questions willingly then we will have not choose but to interrogate you until you do." Sasuke remained silent but gave a bored glance at him before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Very well." His voice held remorse but he turned to the ANBU and nodded before leaving, as he left sasuke watched him until he was alone with the ANBU.

The next day

Sasuke's pov

Being in the darkness of unconsciousness was like heaven compared to what they had just put me through, but of course like very time before the darkness started to fade and the pain slowly returned.

I cracked open my eyes and silently cursed when my view didn't change, I almost started to panic but controlled myself 'so they really did seal my sight.' I made to move my hand up but immediately stopped as pain spread through my arm. I closed my useless eyes and checked how low my chakra was 'damn it I only have enough chakra for a few minutes of the justus. Better make it useful.'

I concentrated and took a deep breath 'Itachi quickly answer!' there was a second when I thought he wouldn't answer but heard a quiet voice 'Sasuke!' I let out a sigh of relief 'I need …help.' I heard him curse 'how bad?' 'they sealed my sight and drained most of my chakra I only have a few more minutes.' He cursed again 'Leader-sama sent me to get you I will be there by tomorrow…don't give up.'

I heard his voice grow fainter until it was completely gone 'tomorrow.' An annoyed cough broke my thoughts.

Normal pov

The Hokage rubbed his temples as he made his way down to the interrogation chamber. As he approached Sasuke's cell the Anbu in charge of the Uchiha's questioning stepped forward to met him and bowed "Hokage-sama."

He nodded and gestured to the door "Did he give you any information?" the nin let out an irritated sighed before answering the question "That's the problem Hokage-sama…" when he paused the Hokage raised an eyebrow "What?" the Anbu hesitated but continued "During the whole interrogation he didn't utter a sound." The Hokage's eyes widened 'What the hell kind of training has he been doing?' The ninja stepped closer to the door "Did you want to speak with him?" he gave a nod and followed the Anbu into the holding cell.

The sight he was greeted with wasn't that pretty. The young raven-haired boy was slumped against the far wall and with eyes closed, he was covered in deep gashes and his left arm and right leg looked broken. There were also multiple puncture holes where shuriken and kunai had been embedded in his arms and torso then roughly pulled out, along with the punctures there were burn marks scattered across his chest were his shirt had been ripped.

The Hokage briefly thought about what the boy's back looked like if his front was this bad, but he was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Sasuke open his eyes. What he didn't except to see that the boys eyes were glazed over 'so they took away his sight', he watched as Sasuke slightly picked up his hand before wincing in pain and lowering it again.

There was silence for a minute before The Anbu cleared his throat in an annoyed cough and they watched as Sasuke slightly tilted his head in what could have been a surprised look if he had opened his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke you are in the presence of the third Hokage."

Sasuke didn't say a word, but leaned his head back to rest it on the wall behind him. With this action the Hokage got a glimpse of a darkening red line circling around his neck were they evidently choked him with chakra draining rope.

"I take it you aren't going to talk." The Anbu moved forward and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's matted raven hair "When the Hokage speaks the least you could do is show that your listening." When Sasuke's head was moved he grimaced in silent pain and opened his sightless eyes.

The Hokage was for the moment glad that Sasuke wasn't able to see the look of remorse on his face 'I still can't believe we tortured a child…but then again he is unbelievably strong.' He inwardly sighed before speaking again to Sasuke "Since you won't answer questions about akatsuki then at least tell me why your still follow your brother you know he was the one responsible for your clans death?"

Silence fell in the cell, the only visible sign that Sasuke heard was the slight move on the corners of his mouth. The Hokage turned to leave assuming he wasn't going to answer but stopped when a quiet and horse voice spoke "you have no idea… what I know." He was taken aback at the statement 'what does him mean by that?' he didn't get much time to think over what the young Uchiha meant when another Anbu hurried into the cell.

"Hokage-sama we have a problem!" he nodded and left the cell with the jounin following closely. Sasuke listened as the cell was slammed shut, the moment he was alone he let out a sigh of pain and closed his eyes 'I though he said he wasn't going to be here until tomorrow.'

The time slowly crept by when suddenly Sasuke felt a familiar chakra outside the cell door. There was silence for a minute before he heard the door get pushed open and his brother's deep emotionless voice speak to him "Sasuke can you hear me?" in his horse quiet voice he answered "Hia… Itachi."

Sasuke didn't even bother to open his eyes cause he knew he wouldn't see anything but felt something warm wrap around his shoulders, he immediately recognized it as his Akatsuki robe.

Itachi bent down and picked up Sasuke, after wrapping him in his Akatsuki cloak, and turned around and left the cell. He surprisingly didn't run into any Konoha nins that normally patrolled the village and quickly made his way out of Konoha.

Time skip one hour

Itachi came to a slow stop at a clearing that had a small stream running through it. He gently placed Sasuke in a sitting position against a tree. The silence of the forest was strangely calming as Itachi rested, but another familiar deep voice broke the silence.

"So you were able to get him back…he doesn't look to good." Itachi glanced at Kisame who was looking at the younger Uchiha. Itachi didn't respond at ounce but when he did his gaze was on the slow current of the stream.

"I know and the worst part about it is they sealed his sight and I can't unseal it until we get to the base." His voice was low and barley above a whisper. Kisame inwardly cursed Konoha before addressing Itachi again "Did you want me to show you were the new base is?" Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Kisame again before responding "Were is it now?" "Just outside the border of mist country." Itachi nodded before standing up and moving back over to Sasuke, who silently winced in pain.

"We better get moving so we can get his wounds cleaned." Again Itachi nodded, he picked up sasuke and the s-class criminals quickly (in itachi's case as quickly as he could while holding sasuke.) left the clearing.

Five hours later

The small group had finally reached the Akatsuki's new base. Itachi left Sasuke in his room before going to the meeting room. Ounce he entered he kneeled respectfully as the leader moved in the shadows.

"Itachi…it is good to have you back." Itachi bowed lower in thanks. "Did Sasuke reveal any information about the Akatsuki?" the leader's voice was threatening but Itachi answered without emotion "No Leader-sama he didn't say anything to the leaf village about us." There was silence for a moment until it was broken by the leader "You and you brother have ten days before your next mission." Itachi nodded as the leader disappeared.

Itachi was back in his room and wondered if Sasuke would be healed enough before getting back up and walking to the place where they eat. (I don't know what to call it any more.) He was surprised to find Sasuke sitting in the corner drinking water slowly from a cup next to Kisame, who looked like he was trying to get him to talk.

"You shore your ok kid." Sasuke gave him a small nod but Itachi didn't fail to catch the pain flash across his face. "Kisame." Said ninja turned to see who called him and found Itachi. He immediately understood and left Sasuke alone.'

Itachi stepped closer to his brother and spoke in a whispered voice "Sasuke Leader-sama is only giving you ten days to heal before our next mission." Itachi watched as Sasuke tried to stand and fell. "How the hell did you get here in the first place. You can barley walk." Sasuke dropped his head and remained silent, Itachi let out an irritated sigh and helped him sit back in the chair.

Sasuke kept his eyes hidden from Itachi's view when he spoke quiet horse voice. "Kisame said the mission was a success." Itachi inwardly frown "Yes we now have the nine tailed fox here." Sasuke hesitated before speaking again "Itachi…could you…help me to my room?"

Itachi looked sadly down at his brother he could clearly hear the sham in his low voice and silently helped him back to his room. Ounce they were there and in the soft light of the multiple candles burning around the room Itachi helped Sasuke to the chair in front of the desk.

Sasuke silently followed him with sightless eyes through his bangs that were covering his eyes as his brother moved into the bathroom attached to the room and a few seconds later coming back with bandages and a wet cloth. Over the next hour he cleaned and dressed Sasuke's wounds, he then stood up straight "Ok sasuke pick up your head so I can unseal your eyes."

Sasuke's head immediately shot up the dull light of hope shining behind the seal, he then felt Itachi's hands press against both sides of his head and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and his room slowly swam back into view. Even though it took a few seconds to totally focus Sasuke could see again and to Itachi's surprise he leaned forward and gave Itachi a grateful hug, before Itachi smirked down at him and abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

Ounce he left Sasuke some how managed to get over to his bed and lay down on his back. 'I'm glad I paid attention when I saw that one ninja heal the other prisoner…before they sealed my sight.' He took a deep breath before concentrating on his broke bones. Slowly he felt his broken bones reconnect and straighten, ounce the bones where healed(1) he let out a tired sigh before letting the darkness of needed sleep take over.

TBC

before sasuke's eyesight was sealed he saw one of the other prisoners get healed and copied it with his sharingan.

Now 13 chapters done I can't believe this story went so long. My mom says I should stop the story here review and tell me what you think.

Get in the reviews in and if I get enough saying continue I will.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews I guess since there are some who want me to continue I'll put in a few more chapters

Thanks for the reviews I guess since there are some who want me to continue I'll put in a few more chapters.

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 14

It had been three days since Sasuke was brought back from Konoha after being tortured and he was almost physically healed, thanks to his new ability with healing chakra. His personality had become considerably colder and he spoke even less then before.

Today it was his turn to guard the nine tailed fox. They had gotten information that some of the leaf ninja were in the area looking for the blond. 'I can't believe they made me do this…god I'm tired I haven't had a good night's sleep in two days.' Most of the other members were off on missions and Itachi was some where else.

Sasuke sighed and let his chin rest on his chest and couldn't help it when his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a light sleep, his cloak and hat covering his face had kept out most of the light from the hall.

He was woken up when he felt a powerful chakra flare somewhere else in the base. 'what the hell was that?' Sasuke focused and narrowed down the location of the chakra. 'hum… seems like they're here earlier then expected and it looks like they don't know where we are.'

The raven decided to have so fun and make it look like they might actually have a chance. Sure enough about 5 minutes later Sasuke's keen hearing picked up soft footsteps hurrying in his direction. He slowed his breathing and again let his eyes close, giving the illusion that he had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. He felt the small groups chakra draw cautiously closer.

With a barely audible sigh one of the group softly whispered to the others. "It looks like Akatsuki has sunk to a new low their men can't even stay awake while on duty." This peeked Sasuke's interest, 'If they think I'm new here they can't be from leaf. The village only knew about the other base, this most mean there is another group who knows where we are and from what he said they seem to know a little or a lot about us. I'll have to tell leader about them.'

He opened his eyes and observed the small group of four before him through the white strips hanging from his hat. They didn't even notice the raven when he stepped away from the wall and drew his sword. He walked closer and watched as they whispered; they all kept turning their gaze to one ninja unparticular. Sasuke now knew that said ninja was the squad's leader. He silently moved behind the jounin and in a flash he had his sword firmly against the man's neck.

The rest of group dropped into a defensive stance but hesitated when they saw the deadly blade pressed against the others neck. Sasuke's voice was quiet but the threat it carried was over powerful. "You are trespassing where you don't belong." The ninja Sasuke was holding made to move out of the teens grip but the raven swiftly slammed him into the wall, effortlessly knocking him out cold.

He didn't waist time in making the others follow the first, he inwardly sighed before calling Itachi. 'Itachi.' The older sibling responded after a moment. 'What is it?' 'Come up and meet me I have some prisoners for interrogation later.' Itachi didn't respond but a few minutes later he appeared in the hall. He looked at the four unconscious ninja at the younger raven's feet.

"Why interrogation?" Sasuke looked at his brother, "They are not from the leaf village. They knew where we were and about Akatsuki." Itachi nodded and grabbed two of the ninja, while Sasuke grabbed the other two. Before he completely picked up the ninja he put them back down and put his hands together.

A clone appeared and stepped over to the door. Sasuke picked up the two men and followed Itachi down underneath the Akatsuki's base and throw the four unconscious men into the holding cell then turned his gaze onto Itachi. The older raven raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "If we switched bases after the Leaf attack how would the village know where we are to come and take the fox back?"

Itachi was silent for a while. Sasuke had a good point. He went to speak but Sasuke turned away from him. "I'll go tell leader after we interrogate them." They were both silent for a minute before both of them snapped their attention up as if looking through the ceiling. Inwardly the two cursed and teleported back to where they where.

The clone Sasuke had left in front of the door was gone and the door was open. Itachi didn't need to look next to him to know that Sasuke had also activated his sharingan. In a flash the two where outside the Akatsuki base and quickly surveyed their surroundings. Sasuke suddenly split from Itachi and turned into the trees. The older Uchiha let him go, knowing what had caught his attention. He turned around and headed back inside he knew Sasuke could handle it by himself.

Sasuke's pov

The moment I saw the door open I was pissed, I felt Itachi next to me activate his sharingan at the same time I did. We quickly left the building and appeared outside at the edge of the trees. Whoever had been here had only left seconds ago. A flash of chakra told me which direction to go and I wasted no time in heading that way. The moment I move I noticed Itachi had not followed, but it didn't bother me.

As I ran another flash of chakra came but it was a little off the path I was on, so I immediately jumped into the trees and toward the chakra. Just as quickly as I started I stopped. Just in front of me was a trip wire, with the sharingan I was able to see where every wire was and that whoever set the wires was holding them in place with chakra. I took a deep breath concealing my chakra and walked quietly forward.

I moved around all of the wires, right when I was closing in on my target I saw what looked like spider webs in almost every tree and shrub. 'Hmm…. Some one twisted their chakra with the webs and uses them to sense when people are coming…not a bad trap.' I released the chakra flow to my eyes, ' they probably know I'm here already…'

Sure enough seconds later multiple shuriken and kunai knives came flying in my direction. I easily dodged them and waited already feeling what the group was doing. My senses were sharp and even when they tried to hide their chakra I felt where they moved through the earth.

'Ok two of the group are moving to the left and two are moving to the right.' He waited quietly and right when they where closing in I formed a set of hand signs and jumped. The moment my feet left the ground I wasn't human, I had turned into a flock of ravens I had learned it from Itachi and it was my favorite Justus I had because I became a bird and I could fly free. But I landed on a branch and watched as the four jumped at where I was.

I didn't sit and listen as an argument broke out between two of the group, instead I flew up and into the clearing they had just left and sure enough tied to the base of a tree was the blond I was looking for. 'Something's wrong here, this is to easy.' I landed gently on the ground in front of the blond and watched as the unconscious boy slowly cracked open his eyes and stared at me.

I didn't waist much time in summoning back the birds and returning back into a human. The blond gapped but I ignored him and quickly untied him from the tree and teleported them back to the base right as another set of shuriken flow past. As I appeared out side the base I felt the blond stiffen, before I walked inside I swiftly whacked him in the back of the head sending him back into unconsciousness.

Normal pov

Sasuke was again standing in front of the fox's door. He was waiting for the group to try and take the blond again, he had sensed them reenter the base a few minutes ago. But Itachi came quietly down the hallway; Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the older raven. Itachi gestured for him to follow and headed down the hall, Sasuke hesitated, but walked up to the waiting raven.

Before they got any farther, like lightening Sasuke stabbed two needles into Itachi's neck. As he watched the ninja quickly falling into unconsciousness he quietly whispered to him. "The next time you try to impersonate my brother study first."

The man slid to the floor unconscious and Sasuke turned to look behind him down the hall. Nothing made a sound and the raven's piercing gaze swept the seemingly empty hall, His cold voice shot through the silence, "I know you're there. It is not wise to test me." Again nothing happened and Sasuke sighed before turning his back on the direction he had spoken and placed his hands together. The next second it looked at if he vanished from the hallway. He really just used genjustus to make it look that way but the hidden ninja slowly appeared.

"Where do you think he went?" one of the ninja asked. There was a paused before he was answered, "I'm not sure. I thought he knew we were here but I guess he didn't." one of the others slowly walked over to their fallen comrade and checked his vital signs, before quietly speaking to the small group.

"Hey he's still alive, he was just knocked unconscious." The other three members walked over to him, "That takes skill to hit someone in a vital spot with needles, but it is even harder to miss their vitals and knock the opponent unconscious."

Through out the exchange Sasuke silently watched, he reached up and took his hat from his head letting it fall to the floor. His deep black eyes watched the squad like a hawk, 'these idiots are oblivious. I don't understand how they managed to become jounin without being able to sense a genjustus.'

As the squad continued to talk to each other, Itachi's deep voice whispered into Sasuke's ear. 'Having fun little brother?' there was no mistaking the smirk he head in the others voice. 'I was trying to find out what they're here for. But it might just be another distraction.' 'just make sure they don't take the nine tails again. Also it seems like Kisame is back.' Sasuke inwardly sighed.

He quickly concealed his chakra and released the Justus. The squad stilled, "Did you fell that?" the others nodded, "it felt like a genjustus being released." The third member stopped and gasped, "Crap we're idiots, grabbed him we have to leave now. That other ninja didn't disappear he used genjustus." As they made to stand Sasuke stepped in front of them.

"Brilliant deduction, to bad your to late." In the next second Sasuke had three clones with shuriken pressed the each members neck. One of the ninja started to struggle, Sasuke frowned and stabbed him in the shoulder blade with a kunai. The man hissed in pain and ceased struggling the others gaped.

Sasuke's face returned to normal and had his clones press pressure points on their captives neck. as he made to do the same to his captive the ninja elbowed him in the stomach and pushed away the kunai. Sasuke barely flinched at the hit and turned his attention to bleeding ninja.

Silence filled the hall along with tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Sasuke looked the ninja over until his eyes landed on the headband. It had a single music note etched into the metal.

'ah so these ninja are from sound. But what does sound want to do with us?' the sound ninja's patience ran out and he charged at Sasuke. The raven easily dodged the attack and turned in time to give the man a punch square in the middle of his back. The man slammed into the wall and grimaced in pain.

As Sasuke walked closer to the sound ninja he remained indifferent. The closer he got the more the other ninja fell into hysterics. As Sasuke reached for him the ninja started to speak. "Thi- this is insane. We were warned that the Akatsuki were strong, but Orochimaru-sama never said you were this strong." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and picked the man off the floor by the collar of his shirt.

"Who is this Orochimaru?" the sound ninja flinched before answering, "He is the leader of the sound village." "Why are you here?" the man shook his head, "I don't know, we were told to come here so we did." Sasuke frowned again and slammed the man's already ignored back into the wall multiple times before the ninja fell into unconsciousness.

He let the man fall to the ground and walked back to the door. A few minutes later Kisame turned around the corner and started toward Sasuke while raising a blue eyebrow, "What happened here?" Sasuke ignored the question, "Take them down to the holding cells." Kisame inwardly sighed but did as Sasuke said knowing that Itachi was probably down there now. As he picked up the forth ninja he noticed how badly he was wounded, "What did this one do?" Sasuke looked over, "Had answers."

There you go chapter 14

Sorry it took so long I had a bit of a writers block but I think I got some good ideas now. But if you guys have any suggestion they can't hurt.

Anyway like usual 5 reviews at the least before an update I'll try and make more chapters faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah yeah I know it took awhile but here is the next chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 15

Kisame didn't bother asking anymore question, he just walked off down the hall with the four unconscious sound ninja.

Once he was gone Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door he was supposed to be guarding. He let his guard drop and looked up at the roof of dirt above his head.

An hour passed and Sasuke was still looking up at the roof when a muffled voice came from the other side. "I remember you." The moment the voice spoke Sasuke spun around with a kunai knife in his hand. But he quickly realized the voice came from inside the room behind him. He relaxed and just stared at the door as the voice spoke again.

"You were the one who no one talked too…why did you change?" Sasuke didn't answer just stared at the door. "I don't know if you remember but we used to be friends, back before you attended the academy….but you changed so much." Sasuke's gaze finally left the door as he thought back to his past.

---Flashback---

_a 5 year old Sasuke was running through Konoha until he came to a sudden stop in the smallest training field. He smiled widely at the young blond who was already sitting in the clearing, waiting for him. _

_The blond flash him a smile and stood up. "Come on I was about to leave without you." Sasuke quickly followed as the blond lead him deeper into the forest._

"_It's just up ahead but we have to stay quiet or their mother will come after us." Sasuke nodded and they crept silently through the trees. The blond came to a sudden stop and gestured for Sasuke to come closer. The two looked around a large tree and saw a beautiful fox with a bright bushy orange tail._

_The fox moved slowly and sniffed the air while checking the small clearing. The small creature seemed to deem the area safe and turned around to call her kits. Three small balls of orange fur came at their mothers call._

_They were moving as quickly as their small legs could carry them, but one of the young foxes tripped and tumbled to the ground. It squeaked in surprise and it's mother was instantly at it side. _

_Sasuke and the blond continued to watch the small family until the sun started the sink below the horizon. Sasuke turned and gestured for the other to follow. Once they returned to the original clearing Sasuke's smiled dropped, "I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow right?" The blond nodded vigorously and the waved goodbye._

_---End Flashback---_

Sasuke shook his head and frowned to himself, 'why am I remembering this? He shouldn't have any affect on me.' He was pulled from his thoughts as the blond inside the room spoke again.

"What happened to you? The last thing I heard about you was that you had been kidnapped…I knew that couldn't be true." Sasuke's fists clenched as the blond continued. "First you were a really good friend but then you got so cold and distant. Then you just completely disappeared and they said that your clan was murdered."

Images flashed across sasuke's mind. Clan members falling to the ground their eyes glazing over as they died, the blood pooling at his feet, the screams of pain as the fire consumed the living, a kunai knife- his kunai knife- pulling across his mother throat, and then the deep red blood flowing from his father's heart.

Sasuke grabbed his head and dug his nails into the flesh of his temples. He gritted his teeth refusing to scream as the memories played again. his eyes suddenly snapped open and his chakra flared. He suddenly turned around and slammed his fist into the wall across form the door. The wall fractured as Sasuke continued to pound the wall, the wall started to fall apart but Sasuke didn't stop. His knuckles started to bleed yet he refused to end his attack on the wall.

Suddenly there was a flash of black and blue as Itachi and Kisame ran down the hall toward Sasuke. But when Kisame reached out toward the younger Uchiha, Sasuke's chakra flared around him and shocked him. "Shit!" Itachi frowned and also tried to touch Sasuke, but the same thing happened. 'What the hell happened?'

Itachi then snapped his gaze to Kisame, "use your sword." The blue haired man stared at the raven. "What?" Itachi glared at him, "You heard me. Use your sword to eat his chakra so that we can touch him." Kisame's eyes widened in understanding and quickly toke his sword from his back. Once his sword touched Sasuke's skin his chakra disappeared and the younger raven fell to his knees.

Without wasting a second Itachi picked up the barely conscious Sasuke. Before he disappeared he addressed Kisame. "Kisame you watch the fox." Kisame went to speak but the other was already gone.

Itachi took Sasuke to his room and carefully placed him on the bed, he grabbed his bandages and disinfectant, then returned and cleaned Sasuke's torn hands. Once he was done he stood and left the room, leaving Sasuke in a dead sleep.

---Time skip 3 hours---

Sasuke woke with a start, his heart beating rapidly. 'What the hell happened?' He raised his hand in front of his face and saw the bandages wrapped across his knuckles and that he was shaking. 'Damn, I feel like shit.' He slowly sat up and looked down at his hands again. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but it did work when he realized his chakra levels where extremely low.

After about 20 minutes later Sasuke had changed and was slowly walking through the halls toward the kitchen (A/n screw it I'm just going to call it the kitchen.) As he walked his thoughts drifted back to what the blond had said. 'why did the memories effect my so much? They didn't before.'

He arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later and saw that Kisame was there with Deidara and they were have what looked like a boring conversation. Once the blue skinned man saw him he smiled and gestured for him to come over.

When he got to the table Kisame moved over and offered him a seat, "How you feeling?" Sasuke sighed as he to the offered seat. "Like shit." Kisame chuckled, "having your chakra eaten will do that." Deidara gasped, "You let hi sword eat your chakra?" Kisame laughed again while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ever since the chunin exam mission Deidara had wormed his way into the small group of people Sasuke would talk to. So he was pretty much used to his lake of common sense.

Kisame stopped laughing and turned his attention to Sasuke. "So are you gonna tell us what happened?" the raven hesitated, "The fox was talking to me…" Deidara squeaked in anticipation "What did he say?" Sasuke didn't answer his mind was already going through the conversation again.

Before either of them could asked him another question Itachi walked up to the table. "What are you doing?" Deidara smiled, "Nothing, we were just talking with Sasuke." Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger Uchiha. "You were talking to them?" Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and took a moment to remember the question, before he nodded.

Itachi was quiet for a minute before grabbing another chair and sitting down at the table. Kisame and Deidara where surprised but brushed it of. "Itachi have you heard and news from the leader on when we will be taking care of the fox?" The older raven looked at Kisame and shook his head.

"I haven't heard anything but I think it will be soon. The others will be returning in a few days and then we'll perform the ritual." Kisame nodded. "It seemed to me like the container is to talkative for his own good. He wouldn't shut up when I was guarding him."

Sorry it's taking so long but I don't really have a complete idea. I have a direction but not sure what to do next review and help me out.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's taking so long.

I bet you're tired of hearing that.

But I've had some major writers block but I think I got it now.

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 16

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and tuned out of the conversation in front of him, until Deidara called his name, "Sasuke! I was thinking that some training might be good for you." The young raven looked at the blond for a moment before shrugging. "Sure why not."

Itachi was slightly surprised when Sasuke accepted the invitation, 'something the fox said must have affected him.'

After a few minutes of Deidara seemingly talking to himself Kisame stood up, "Sorry guys but I have to go, it's my turn to guard the fox." Deidara frowned, "Didn't you just finish?" The blue ninja shrugged, "I just do what Leader asks me to."

Kakashi silently landed on a high tree branch, a second later Sakura landed next to him with a small frown. A team 8 landed on the tree to their right, team 10 to their left and team Gai was behind them.

"Alright these are s-class criminals and most of you are still genin so I want everyone to be extremely careful." The other Konoha ninja nodded and waited for further instructions.

"Our mission is straight forward. We are to go in rescue Naruto and get out, I don't want you taking unnecessary risks, if you are confronted by any of the members retreat. Understood?" the gathered ninja nodded. Kakashi turned back to Gai's team. "Gai, I want your team to get Naruto. Neji can find him and keep watch for anyone else." Gai nodded, completely serious for once.

Kakashi looked over the group once more before turning back to the front. "Alright this is it. Let's go!" the group of 18 moved forward as one.

Sasuke inwardly sighed for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Deidara was bouncing in front of him leading the way outside.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy you're coming with me to train, you never come with me." The blond smiled as they reached the hidden entrance. He happily opened the way and walked outside.

Sasuke sighed once more and made to follow him but stopped. 'something doesn't feel right.' Deidara turned around when he noticed Sasuke wasn't following him anymore. He walked back to the still raven and tilted his head to the side.

"You alright?" Sasuke snapped his eyes to the blond before nodding and walking in the direction the blond had been heading.

"Yeah I'm fine." Deidara's smile instantly returned and he quickly closed the entrance and ran to catch up with the quiet raven. As the two walked Deidara started talking, Sasuke didn't pay attention to a word the blond said instead he inconspicuously scanned the surrounding trees.

"And then he just left them hanging everywhere, saying that, that was art. That isn't art… Sasuke?" again the young raven had stopped and was staring intently at the ground.

"Deidara…" the blond raised an eyebrow when he paused but a second later Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Move!" Deidara didn't hesitate to follow the command and dived to the right.

Kunai and shuriken appeared in the ground where he had been standing. The blond frowned and cursed as he saw the four shinobi appear from the trees. He recognized the three young ninja that were with the older jounin. Sasuke immediately recognized the leaf headbands that each other the attackers wore and inwardly rolled his eyes. He quickly swept the area again and saw nothing.

Deidara was fuming and pulled out a small ball of clay. But before he could use it he froze. Sasuke frowned when he tried to move and couldn't. 'Son of a bitch, it was a set up.'

"Nice work. Neji immobilize the smaller one then Shikamaru you and the others take the blond in and find Naruto." A long haired brunette stepped forward and quickly landed a series of jags of Sasuke's limbs. The raven suddenly went limp and collapsed as Shikamaru released him.

"Good now go if you run into trouble you know what to do." All the gathered leaf ninja turned and headed toward the hidden entrance except Kakashi.

Once they were gone Kakashi turned to the limp form that was Sasuke. "Do you know how hard it was to find out who you are?" He picked up the raven and leaned him against a tree before tying his hands together. Sasuke didn't reply instead he glared at the jounin.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha… Finding your name was hard but finding out what happened… now that was a challenge." Sasuke inwardly sighed. "All you had to do was talk to anyone in that village."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "If that is so then how come the fifth Hokage had to read confidential documents to find out the truth?" Sasuke ever so slightly tilted his head.

"It was put under confidential?" Kakashi nodded, surprised that he had the boy's complete attention. "Yes, the Uchiha massacre was placed under a Hokage only confidential file… the fifth thought it might be beneficial if I were to know the details."

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes, seeing as he couldn't turn his head. Kakashi was going to try and get more from the young ninja when a loud, earth shaking bang came from the hideout. Sasuke opened his eyes but hide his worry.

'Itachi… what happened?' 'Don't know wasn't it one of Deidara's bombs?' Sasuke bite his lip. 'No, can you check it out?' Itachi reply sounded suspicious. 'Fine… something wrong?' Sasuke glanced at the silver-haired jounin. 'No, just don't want something blowing up.'

No reply came so Sasuke turned his attention back to the anxious jounin. A few seconds later Shikamaru and Neji appeared with Deidara in tow.

"What happened?" Neji frowned, "He tried to throw a bomb at us… surprisingly no one came out to check what happened." Kakashi sighed and looked at the obviously upset blond.

"Neji…" the brunette nodded and landed a series of quick jabs on Deidara. The blond suddenly went limp and fell to the ground next to Sasuke.

"What the hell? I can't move, Sasuke help me!" Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything as the rest of the Konoha ninja had appeared and the pink-haired Sakura was supporting Naruto.

One of the other jounin kept glancing behind them. "Come on we have to move, it's only a matter of time before they find out we were here." Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

The small raven glared at the jounin, his limbs finally starting to get feeling back. But he wasn't able to so much as twitch before Kakashi's hand came down on his neck and his world went black.

Deidara gasped as he watched Kakashi pick up the unconscious Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi ignored him and turned to the gathered ninja.

"We have to move." The others nodded and suddenly they were gone without a trace.

Again soooo sorry to took so long but I had really bad writers block but I think I'm good now. The story won't be that much longer but I have an idea now.

As always the now reviews the faster I type.


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 17

Deidara cursed and tried to move but again nothing happened. A breeze brushed past him and a second later feet came into his line of sight.

"What the hell happened Deidara?" the blond growled and tried to move again but only got a twitch for his efforts. A second pair of feet appeared next to the first and the new person's frown could be heard in his voice.

"Itachi's there are no sign of either Sasuke or the Konoha ninja." Itachi barely showed his frown as he stepped away from Deidara.

"Go and tell leader-sama that they have taken back the Kyuubi host." Kisame didn't waste time telling the younger shinobi not to order him around instead he did as told and vanished leaving the immobilized blond with Itachi.

"What happened?" Deidara frowned. "You could at least help me out before questioning me like the freaking inquisition." Itachi slowly reached out and grabbed the blond's clock and picking him up, his eyes turning scarlet.

"They had a Hyuga with them didn't they?" Deidara scowled and sent the raven a glare. "No shit! That's why I can't move." Itachi inwardly sighed before moving his hands across the blond, the pale hands stopped every now and then. But never for more than a second. Once he was done he let the blond go.

Deidara squeaked thinking he was going to hit the ground when his legs gave out but was greatly surprised when he remained standing.

"Now what happened? I will not ask again." Deidara jumped when he remembered what happened.

" Oh my god They took Sasuke!" Itachi raised an eyebrow and waited for the blond to continue. "We were heading out to training and Sasuke felt them coming but when they attacked they had th-that Nara kid trap us." Itachi inwardly frowned.

"They took me inside and used me to open the entrance before going to get the host. I set off a bomb thinking you would come look but no one did." He sighed and stretched his sore arms and before continue. "When we returned Sasuke was tied up but they set the Hyuga on me and when I asked him for help he didn't move… then that jounin from the chunin exam knocked him out and took him." Itachi turned and started to head in the direction of Konoha when Kisame reappeared next to him.

"Leader-sama wants you to stay here." Itachi glared at the shark man. "Why?" Kisame took a step back from the younger ninja. "He thinks you're too close to Sasuke to go and retrieve him without unnecessary casualties." Itachi's glare hardened.

"And he thinks he can keep me here?" Kisame took another step back. "I was told to stop you at all cost." Itachi's burning red eyes glared holes into the taller man but before he could so much as take a step away he felt like he was being pulled and a second later he was alone in a large empty space.

Kisame smiled when he saw the raven-haired male with had an orange mask on his face with one eye hole. "Tobi what are you doing here?"

- The next day in Konoha-

Sasuke finally returned to consciousness and calmly looked around the small cell he was being held in. 'I didn't think they would take me with them… I wonder how Itachi is taking this.' Surprisingly as he sat in the cell silence greeted his thoughts. Before he could get suspicious a loud bang sounded and footsteps were heard heading toward him.

A few seconds later revealed Kakashi, the silver-haired jounin opened the door and stepped to the side. "Come on the Hokage wishes to speak with you… and don't even think about trying to escape those cuffs on your wrists suppress your chakra and only allows enough for basic functions." Sasuke inwardly sighed but slowly stood and stepped out of the cell. Kakashi watched the young shinobi as he walked next to him.

They arrived at the Hokage's office a few minutes later. Once inside Sasuke was slightly surprised to see that the fifth was actually a woman. She looked maybe late thirties but her eyes held knowledge of far more years.

"So you're the young Uchiha that everyone is talking about." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her bold statement but didn't move. The blond Hokage sighed and gestured for him to sit. "Sit, we have a lot to talk about… My name is Tsunade and I am the fifth Hokage. I have heard the stories about your clan's massacre from the villagers and the shinobi, but it wasn't until recently that I found out the truth."

Sasuke frowned. "What truth?" 'I was there I know what happened. What is so different?' Tsunade held up a thick tan folder that had 'Confidential' written in red letters. "This truth, the council has expressly forbid this information from being disclosed… but I am the Hokage and I have the final say over this matter. In my opinion it has been long enough." Sasuke hide his confusion but the blond seemed to expect it and opened the folder.

"According to this not even you know what really happened and your brother wanted to keep it that way… but I believe the two last Uchiha shinobi should come home." Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was there I know what happened." 'Itachi wouldn't lie… would he?' Tsunade sighed and looked at the information before her.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but what you know is wrong." Sasuke cut her off by standing. "You don't know anything about what I know and what happened." Tsunade frowned but remained seated.

"You didn't have a choice. Your clan was going to die anyway." Her words were harsh but the young raven needed to know the truth even if it hurt. Sasuke glared at the woman behind the desk.

"Of course I had a choice… it was my decision." Tsunade rubbed her temples. 'this will take longer then I thought.' The blond slowly stood up and looked down at the raven. "No you didn't… it was either your brother killed them or we killed them. And if it was us you wouldn't be here right now."

Sasuke frowned, his gaze narrowing. "What do you mean 'we'?" Tsunade gestured for him to retake his seat. He stood and stared at her for a few silent minutes before slowly sitting.

TBC

Alright I have three more chapters after this and I'll finally be finished.

As always five reviews and the next chapter comes faster.


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

'Thinking/mind conversation'

Two brothers

Chapter 18

Tsunade remained quiet as she decided how to tell the young boy the truth. With a sigh she sat down and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"The Uchiha Clan massacre was a mission given to Uchiha Itachi almost 6 years ago." Sasuke's eyes narrowed but she continued before he could interrupt. "The Uchiha clan was planning-"

BOOM!

Tsunade cursed and a second later the door burst open and a shinobi ran in. "Lady Hokage it's mist! They are attacking at the east gate!" (1) the blond stood and looked at the young shinobi with a stern face.

"Send out all available shinobi at once and don't let them enter the village." The shinobi quickly disappeared leave the blond with Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke but you'll have to wait here for a while."

Since his chakra was suppressed and his mind confused about the recent information, his reaction time was severely affected and he couldn't move in time. Tsunade's hand fell sharply on the back of his neck and the next moment all he saw was black.

-5 hours later—

Tsunade stormed back into her office, a frown across her face. Once she sat down she looked over the still unconscious raven. Her gaze lingered on the young Uchiha, finally taking in his appearance.

Sasuke had a surprisingly thin frame that looked almost too thin and the color of his skin was almost sickly pale. Even though his expression was blank the dark circles around his eyes gave away how little sleep he was getting.

'This is going to be harder on him than I thought.' Before she could wake the raven up there was a small knock on the door. She didn't say anything but the said door opened and revealed Kakashi.

The jounin quietly closed the door and stepped closer to the Hokage. "It's only a matter of time before his brother comes for him." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What I want to know is why Itachi took him when he left. The deal was that we would watch him and keep him safe. But he didn't even give the village a chance." Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he sunk into an empty chair. He was about to give a guess when a small voice spoke next to him.

"What did you mean we?" Tsunade turned her amber eyes to Sasuke and met his dark gaze.

"Before I tell you what I mean you need to understand… you father Fugaku, the head of your clan, was planning a coup. He and the other Uchiha's were planning to attack and take over the village." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes he was about to ask a question but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Every member of the Uchiha clan knew about this except for you. Your parents thought you were too young and there were no other children your age, some may have been a little older but you were the youngest so…" Sasuke frowned and glared at the older shinobi.

"Are you trying to say they thought I couldn't handle it?" Tsunade sighed.

"No, you were too young to be of use to them so they didn't involve you at all." Sasuke's expression suddenly went blank and he dropped his gaze to the ground. Kakashi noticed this change immediately and surveyed him with a critical eye.

"You were kept out of all the clans planning of the coup-"

"Lady Hokage…" the blond looked up at Kakashi from the file. The jounin gestured to the tense boy in front of her. Tsunade looked at Sasuke's stiff shoulders and blank expression before sighing and closing the file.

"I see… Kakashi take him back down to his cell. We'll continue this when he realizes that this is the truth and it doesn't matter what he believes." Kakashi nodded and stood. Sasuke didn't move and had to been pulled lightly so he would start walking. Tsunade thought that she would finally be able to relax but Sasuke stopped right at the door and turned his gaze on her.

"I refuse to believe these lies… this pathetic village should stop lying just to cover their own mistakes." He turned and left the office not giving Tsunade a chance to reply. Roughly 20 minutes later Kakashi reappeared and sat down in front of the blond Hokage.

"Well he didn't lash out like I thought he would." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I know, that was strangely quiet and I'm worried." Kakashi tilted his head as if to ask why. "I know it has only been a little over a day but there has been no attempt at taking him back."

"Well there's an easy explanation for that." Kakashi and Tsunade jumped up, kunai in hand when the one who spoke revealed himself as the mask wearing Akatsuki member known simply as Tobi. Tsunade frowned and watched as the man walked farther into the room and took the empty seat Sasuke had left not long ago.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Tobi laughed and reclined back into the chair.

"I didn't come here to discuss me and my plans. I'm sure the fate of Itachi and Sasuke is of utmost interest to you at this moment." Kakashi frowned and made to question the stranger with an intense gaze but Tsunade silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"What did you have to do with the Uchiha brothers?" Tobi chuckled again and leaded forward in his chair as if getting ready to tell a great secret.

"Ah but those two are very important to my plans. But you know keeping Sasuke out of trouble is getting tiresome. I'm sure you wouldn't mind holding him here for awhile." Tsunade's frown didn't waver.

"What are these plans that you need them for and where's Itachi?" Tobi smiled and carelessly leaned back in his chair.

"Ah my dear Tsunade you along with the rest of the world will learn of my plans, but for now just worry about keeping Sasuke here. Oh and Itachi is perfectly fine I wouldn't worry about him. He won't come bursting in and taking him back." Kakashi lowered his kunai but kept it pointed at the strange man.

"Who are you?" Tobi smiled behind his mask and stood from the seat he had taken.

"I enjoyed our chat Tsunade but it seems I have lingered to long. Don't worry I will return when I have need of Sasuke… until then." With that he was gone. Leaving not even a trace he was ever there. Kakashi remained alert for a couple silent minutes before he sighed and slowly replaced his kunai.

"This is getting out of hand." Tsunade scoffed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That's an understatement. Now that we know whoever this is wants Sasuke and has plans for him, it gives us even more reason to get him back on our side." Kakashi sighed and headed toward the door.

"Something tells me this is going to take some careful and complicated work." Tsunade nodded and watched the ninja open the door before quietly replying.

"That's why you're the perfect person for this mission."

TBC

Ok the whole mist attacking thing has absolutely no importance what so ever. I just wanted to add it.

Whoo that means only 2 more chapters!

Oh and don't worry the next chapter is a lot longer the most of the chapters so far.

As always reviews make me feel loved so please!


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Come with me

Chapter 19

It has been three days since Sasuke learned the truth from Tsunade and he had done nothing. All he does is sit in his cell and stare blankly in front of him. To everyone he looked dead, except for the brief moments when he would let a small frown appear. But it normally was gone a second later.

Kakashi inwardly sighed when he opened the cell door and saw Sasuke sitting in the far corner doing exactly that. 'Alright this has gone on long enough.' He walked right up to Sasuke and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, I have something for you to see." Sasuke didn't say anything as the older shinobi led him from the prison and to the Hokage's tower. They walked up a flight of stairs and Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes thinking Kakashi was taking him to the Hokage again. But he was surprised when they turned down a different hall and stopped in front of a plain wooden door.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask when he caught the curious look in Sasuke eyes. He pushed open the door and pulled the younger ninja inside before shutting it again.

"Sit." He pointed at an empty desk off to the side that had a single lamp illuminating its surface. Sasuke didn't fight, he just sat and waited for Kakashi to continue. But the older shinobi said nothing instead the he disappeared farther into the room, which Sasuke could now see looked like an overstocked library.

Before he could even think about leaving Kakashi was back and in his arms was a large sealed box. He set the box on the desk just out of Sasuke's reach.

"Now Sasuke, I think it's time you face the truth and it seems you don't believe me or the Hokage… so I figured this was the only way." He placed his hands on the lid of the box and pushed his chakra into the seal. There was a bright red flash and the box opened.

"In order for the actual mission to be approved even we needed proof and your brother was willing to provide us with everything." He reached into the box and pulled out thick stacks of paper that were held together with a clip. Kakashi placed the stacks down and spread out the papers before pushing one closer to the handcuffed Sasuke.

"What's that?" Kakashi flipped the paper over and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he scanned over the familiar writing.

"This is a registration, it has every single Uchiha clan member's signature, even the young children that were a little older then you. They all signed this in agreement to help your father overthrow Konoha." Kakashi watched his reaction carefully before placing down five almost identical pages.

"These are five of the letters that are address to an outside source. Each one of them talks about plans and agreements between your father and this person. And these…" he threw down a large pile of papers and folders with a sharp snap. "Are all the other mission reports, surveillance records, and other incriminating documents that Itachi gave to the Hokage before the massacre." Sasuke frowned but didn't say anything to the jounin so he continued.

"The third was against the idea of such a mission but the council over ruled his decision and gave Itachi the green light… He didn't want to do it but for some reason he changed his mind and agreed." Sasuke's eyes widened.

- Flashback-

_Sasuke had reached the mountain. _

"_I__tachi what did you want to talk to my about." He was confused about why his brother wanted to talk to him alone. _

"_I wanted to ask you a question." The voice came from behind him__._

"_I__tachi why here and not at the house." Itachi walked around __so he was standing in front of Sasuke. _

"_B__ecause it has to do with the Uchihas"__ S__asuke raised an eyebrow__.__"W__e should continue this conversation …" he dri__fted off and S__asuke under sto__od and formed the hand signs. _

'_W__hat' _

'_S__asuke __how do you fell about the family?__' _

'_W__hat do you mean fell about the family__?__'_

'_W__hat I mean is would you be willing to have all the Uchihas except you and me "disappear"'_

- end flashback-

'So all of that… all that was' "Fake?" Kakashi looked confused when Sasuke said the single word. The raven-haired teen didn't say anything else instead he closed his eyes.

'I think I have enough chakra… there's only one way to find out the truth…. Itachi can you hear me?' he waited and waited but when he started to feel weaker and it started to become hard to breath he had to cut off the connection. Kakashi sighed and replaced all the papers back in the folder before resealing them inside the box. He walked around the table and hauled Sasuke to his unsteady feet and took him back to his cell.

- Back at the Akatsuki base-

Kisame stood quietly inside a large dark room Tobi was standing a little in front of him Kisame was one of a few who actually knew that the child like demeanor was an act and that it was really Madara Uchiha that stood before him.

"Now Kisame, as one of my loyal followers I require your assistance. I'm going to bring Itachi back now, he should have calmed down but I want you to be ready just in case." Kisame nodded and grabbed the handle of his large sword. He watched amazed as Madara held out his right hand and a vortex appeared next to him and a second later Itachi appear. The moment Itachi saw the orange mask his eyes flashed to the sharingan and he charged the man.

In a split second Itachi was slammed against a wall of the room with Kisame's huge sword on his neck. Madara chuckled but remained where he was.

"Now, now Itachi-kun that's not very nice and after I saved you from being killed, which you would have had you gone back to that pathetic village." Itachi continued to glare at the man fire burning in his eyes.

"Why didn't you let them go after Sasuke?" Madara sighed and walked at a casual pace closer to the trapped Uchiha.

"Well I was trying to find out how to temporarily get rid of him and it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up." Itachi lunged against Kisame's hold at his next words. "But if they kill him I guess that's fine too."

Madara smirked behind his mask before turning his back of the enraged raven. Itachi looked up at Kisame who glanced back at Madara before swiftly nodding and releasing him. In a flash the two were at Madara's side and throwing attacks at him. Madara hissed in surprise when Itachi's attack gazed his side and a thin line a blood appeared.

"Kisame, you betray me in order to help this foolish child?" He was a little pissed. Kisame had been one of the first Akatsuki members and had followed him without question.

"I have no problem following a man who attacks people I don't know but when you threatened Sasuke it was like you were threatening my family and that I will not tolerate." Madara sighed but stayed alert in case they tried another surprise attack.

"You know I wasn't going to kill you Kisame but it looks like you leave me no choice." He disappeared and a second later was in front of the two. Kisame quickly dodged the attack and bent forward so Itachi had a platform to land a chakra enhanced punch to the masked ninja's face. Madara slid across the room before flipping and straightening out.

"Well I must commend you, you found a way to break my teleportation jutsu but that won't be enough to save you." Itachi frowned before quickly spinning around and blocking a kick directed at his head but was too slow to dodge the kunai that slashed his arm.

It wasn't that bad of a wound so Itachi's hands flew through signs and he sent a large group of fireballs at the older Uchiha. As Madara dodged the fire he came an inch from Kisame's sword only to have the large blue ninja quickly snap the sword in his direction. He had enough time to raise his arms to block the full force of the attack and as he got some distance between them he sent his own fire balls at Kisame.

The blue ninja cursed and used his sword to block most of the fire causing the bandages to burn and fall off but letting some of the flames to reach him. The flames traveled up his arms burning the blue skin. Madara smirked but a flash of chakra behind him had him dodging to the left just in time to avoid a rain of shuriken and kunai.

"You think petty basics are enough to kill me… what is that useless village teaching these days?" his sarcastic question was ignored but when he turned to face Itachi he cursed. The younger Uchiha's eyes now held the Mangekyo sharingan and he quickly made a ball of black flame appear on Madara's cloak. The fire immediately started to consume the fabric, Madara cursed again as he sliced off the burning cloak but wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the large sword coming his way causing his side to be cut open and his left arm start tingling.

Everything froze and the black fire on the cut piece of cloak continued spread and was now slowly eating up the floor. Madara held his hand to his bleeding side as he looked at Itachi and Kisame.

"You would have made an excellent soldier but that will of yours is nothing but trouble and it will cause you nothing but pain… just like now!" Itachi cursed as he tried to move out of the way of the clones attack but there was something strange about it. The clone was faster than anything Itachi had ever seen and it was able to land several good hits and even more deep cuts before Kisame swung his sword and made the clone burst into rock.

While Madara watched the younger Uchiha's blood decorate the floor Kisame launched toward him and made him look away from Itachi. Because he was focusing all his attention on the attacking shark he wasn't able to dodge the thin blade that ran through his chest. Itachi glared at the man and slowly started twisting the deadly weapon.

"The world will be a far better place without you in it." Madara smirked as a thin line of blood fell from his lips.

"You may have won this fight Itachi but this is not the last you will see of me." Kisame cursed and made to run over but was blow back by a wave a chakra and slammed into a wall. He coughed up some blood before shouting to Itachi.

"He's going to use the vortex! Get away from him or he'll take you with him." Itachi frowned but painfully twisted the blade in the man's chest before roughly yanking it out and jumping away. The next second the older Uchiha was gone and Kisame was panting while leaning against the wall, sword still in hand.

He looked over at Itachi before the still blazing black fire caught his eye. Itachi frowned when he saw the fire had engulfed half the room before letting the Mangekyo sharingan bleed back to life and putting out the flames. Once the danger of the fire was gone Itachi's eyes faded to black and he coughed into his hand. Kisame made it to his side as he stopped coughing.

"What now?" Itachi shoulders dropped slightly as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"Everyone is on mission's right?" Kisame thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Everyone except Deidara and Pein are gone." Itachi nodded and began walking toward the door of the room.

"Go get Deidara and tell him he can come with me or he can return to his village. We're going to blow up the base and then we are going to Konoha." Kisame looked hesitant.

"What about Pein?" Itachi sighed as they reached a split in the hallway.

"I will take care of him just go and tell Deidara." Kisame nodded and turned down the left hall. Itachi watched him go before turning and heading down the right hall. When he entered Pein's office the orange-haired man frowned.

"What have you done Itachi?" The young Uchiha frowned and threw Madara's orange mask onto his desk. Madara had dropped it a second before going into the vortex.

"Madara is gone and I am leaving with Kisame, Deidara is coming to and I am blowing up the base. You should return to ruling over rain country with Konan…" He turned to leave. "You have roughly 15 minutes to leave before I blow the place." He didn't even wait to hear the man's reply instead he walked out the door. As the door closed Pein sighed but let a small smile cross his features as he silently thanked Itachi before he vanished all together.

As Itachi walked back down the hall he found Kisame, the blue ninja nodded and the two turned and walked down a dark hallway.

"Where's Deidara?" Kisame smiled but didn't falter in his step.

"He said to meet him outside the main entrance in 5 minutes." Itachi lifted an eyebrow but quickened his pace. The two reached the designated entrance and saw the blond they were looking for. Deidara smiled and waved the over quickly.

"I'm glad you made it, there was no way for me to stop it!" Kisame frowned and was about to ask what he was talking about when an earth shaking rumble started. Deidara's smile grew wider and he grabbed their arms. "Come on we have to move now!" the three quickly moved away from the hidden base and once they were 15 miles away Deidara pulled out a small clay bird and threw it into the air before forming signs.

The bird rapidly grew in size and began flapping it's wings as it came to life. It dropped down and hovered next to Deidara, the blond smiled and happily jumped on the bird before looking back at the other two.

"Well hurry up and get on or we'll miss it!" Kisame's hesitated at the blonde's enthusiasm but Itachi jumped onto the bird. Kisame sighed but followed. Once he was on the bird flew up into the sky. It leveled out above the trees and didn't move. Everything was quiet and Deidara was practically bouncing with excitement.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Kisame and Itachi watched in stunned silence as a huge explosion rocked the bird and a large cloud of smoke rose into the air followed by a series of never ending explosions. Kisame turned to look at the blond who had a happy smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell is that?" Deidara laughed and turned away from the explosions.

"When I first joined Akatsuki I laced all the bases with explosives so if I wanted out all I had to do was flick a switch. The only problem was once it starts I can't stop it and every base I have been too will be blown up too." Itachi surprised the two when he spoke.

"Good that saves us the trouble… I'm going to Konoha to help Sasuke. If you don't want to come that's fine." Deidara frowned.

"Of course I'm gonna come with you. Who else is gonna save Sasuke?" Kisame laughed but winced as the movement hurt his chest. Deidara frowned and finally looked over the other two. Kisame's arms held nasty looking burns and Itachi was a mess of bleeding cuts. "Oh Kami why didn't you tell me you were so injured, hold on."

They didn't get a chance to say anything when the bird they were perched on shot forward at an alarming speed. Before they could attack Deidara for being so stupid the blond slowed the bird down and almost too soon it seemed brought the clay creation down on the roof of the Hokage's tower. The moment they landed they were surrounded by a dozen Anbu and a few familiar jounin faces. Kakashi held his kunai in front of him and addressed the three missing ninja.

"I am here to see Lady Tsunade." Kakashi frowned at the young raven but slowly lowered his weapon.

"Get rid of the bird and I'll take you." Itachi nodded to Deidara who saddened but jumped off the bird, once the other two were off the bird shrank and flew into his hand. Kakashi nodded and signaled the Anbu to stand down. Some hesitated but they lowered their weapons and watched as the jounin lead the three down into the tower.

TBC

Yes one more to go! I know I know just go with it.

Reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Come with me

Chapter 20

Needless to say Tsunade was surprised when Kakashi walked into her office followed by three missing ninja, acting like there was nothing unusual.

"Hokage-sama Uchiha Itachi as asked to speak with you." Tsunade looked at Itachi carefully before nodding.

"Kakashi take the other two down to see Sasuke while I have a word with Itachi." Kakashi nodded and held open the door for Kisame and Deidara. Kisame looked to Itachi and the raven nodded.

"Go make sure he's alright." Kisame nodded back and grabbed Deidara before following Kakashi out of the office. Silence filled the room before Tsunade sighed and stood from her seat.

"Sit and we'll talk while I heal you." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on the moment you came in I saw the blood. What the hell did you do to get so many injuries?" Itachi didn't answer her but did as told and sat down in the offered chair. Tsunade frowned as she healed cut after cut, she sighed as the last bleeding wound was closed.

"Alright now there is a lot we need to discuss. First off I know everything about your mission and who was really responsible for the massacre." Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the blond Hokage but frowned a moment later.

"I was told no one would know about that." Tsunade frowned back and plopped a folder on her desk in front of him.

"When I was made Hokage I was given all of this knowledge and to me you have been away long enough and with the threat of war rising your village needs you." Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I agreed to leave the village after that mission and I did we have no need to return." Tsunade sighed and placed her hands together causing the window and doorframe to ripple.

"Itachi the only thing stopping you from returning to this village is the council… I am the fifth Hokage and I have decided it is time for a new set of advisers." Itachi looked up at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you suggesting the council gets 'dismissed'?" Tsunade turned serious and crossed her arms as she looked Itachi in the eyes.

"No… Uchiha Itachi I am offering you one mission as a free lance shinobi." Itachi raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I wish for you to assassinate these council members." She opened a second folder and spread out five pictures. "They were all responsible, in part, for the Uchiha massacre and with them gone we can run a fair village." Itachi looked over the pictures and immediately recognized every single person and let a smirk briefly appear.

"And if I were to decline this mission offer?" Tsunade smirked back.

"Well I have a lovely bargaining chip down in my dungeon and I'm not afraid to use it." Itachi sighed before lifting his gaze to met Tsunade's.

"When do you want this done?" Tsunade smiled and immediately pulled out a group of papers.

"I glad you changed your mind."

-In the dungeon-

When Kakashi stopped in front of Sasuke's cell and looked inside he expected to see the young raven sitting lifelessly inside but was shocked. The cell was completely empty, and the door was unlocked. Kisame looked over his shoulder and frowned when he saw the empty cell.

"Is this some kind of joke? Where the hell is he?" Kakashi frowned back and quickly walked back down the hallway to the guards. But before he could demand an answer from the poor innocent guard he heard a loud happy voice from one of the interrogation rooms a little ahead of him. He bypassed the guards and slowly made his way toward the room, while Kisame and Deidara followed behind him.

"Don't worry you'll remember me eventually! No one can forget me, I'm going to become Hokage believe it!" Kakashi quietly opened the door and held back a smile at what he saw.

Sitting in the interrogation room was Sasuke who looked about ready to slam his head into the metal table he was seated at. While an overly energetic Naruto hopped around him talking a mile a minute.

"Oh don't worry granny Tsunade is gonna make sure you get out of trouble, she's the best. And once you're free I'm going to take you out for ramen." Kakashi took pity on the trapped Uchiha and opened the door with a loud screech of the rusty hinges. Naruto looked up and he smiled when he saw the jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I came to bring Sasuke-kun some visitors." Sasuke looked over at him with tired curiosity seeing as the chakra drainers stole most of his energy. Kakashi stepped aside and allowed Deidara to shove Kisame out of the way in order to get inside. Kisame growled as the blond carelessly jostled his injuries but followed him into the room.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" The raven sighed but didn't bother trying to push him away seeing as he didn't even have enough energy to stand. Kakashi smirked as the blond gushed over the silent teen and pulled Naruto out of the room.

"Sorry Naruto but you have to get going." The younger blond frowned and crossed his arms.

"But I'm trying to get him to remember me." Kakashi sighed and lightly pushed him toward the exit.

"Just go I guarantee you will have plenty of time later." Naruto gave him a suspicious look before slowly turning and leaving the dungeon. Kakashi sighed in relief when he finally disappeared before turning back to the three missing ninja.

"Hey you ok kid?" Sasuke looked up at Kisame and immediately noticed the blood and burns covering most of the shark ninja.

"What happened to you?" Kisame rolled his eyes at being ignored but answered anyway.

"We left Akatsuki… Itachi and I attacked the leader and caused him to run, leaving the organization. Deidara set off bombs throughout the base and in every other known base so every single one was destroyed." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Kisame avoided his question.

"So you were injured in the fight?" Kisame sighed and nodded. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke stood up and dashed past him toward the stairs leaving the dungeon. In a flash Kakashi grabbed Sasuke around the waist and dropped him back in the seat he left only seconds before. He was shocked farther when Kisame helped him restrain Sasuke in the chair. Evidently Kisame helping him caused Sasuke to give up, as he slumped against the chair, all his energy gone once again.

"Is Itachi dead?" Kisame's eyes widened at the empty look on the young boy's face.

"No he's alive and talking with Tsunade… why would you think that?" Sasuke visibly relaxed and closed his eyes.

"I couldn't find him." before they could ask what he meant the door opened once again and Tsunade looked around the group.

"Kakashi, take these two up to the hospital and get them check out." The jounin nodded and grabbed both of them and lead them from the room. Tsunade looked down at the weak Uchiha before turning to the hallway.

"I'll give you a couple minutes but if we want to accomplish this we have to go soon." She moved away from the door and Itachi walked in and straight to Sasuke. Tsunade patiently stepped out of the room and placed another sound proofing seal on the door frame.

"Sasuke…" the younger Uchiha weakly raised his gaze to his brother.

"Is it all true?" Itachi sighed and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the true reason behind it but when you told me you wouldn't be sad if they were gone… I saw a way to make sure you were safe and never alone." Sasuke blinked and looked down at the chakra drainers around his wrists.

"So you wanted me to come with you?" Itachi nodded.

"I could no longer trust this village and since it was the council's mission to kill the clan…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Sasuke… I have been offered a chance to avenge our destroyed lives." Sasuke looked up a new fire burning in his eyes that Itachi hadn't seen in years.

"Don't let any of them live." Itachi smirked as the young Sasuke he once knew shinned in the eyes of his brother.

"Don't worry… I'll come get you in the morning and we will work everything out with Lady Tsunade." Sasuke nodded but the chakra cuffs drained even more energy. Itachi ruffled his hair and walked out of the room cancelling Tsunade's sound seal.

-The next morning-

Itachi was visibly tired as he sat in Tsunade's office next to Sasuke who was unfortunately still cuffed. The blond Hokage sighed as she looked over a folder in front of her. The door suddenly burst open and Shizune hurried inside with a shocked expression.

"Lady Tsunade we have terrible news!" Shizune finally noticed the two silent ravens and stopped talking but Tsunade regained her attention.

"What happened?" the brunette assistant hesitated before continuing her report.

"It's the council. Someone… someone murdered them!" Tsunade faked the necessary surprise and acted quickly.

"We can't have the villagers finding out about this and causing a panic… I will appoint some new council members immediately." Shizune looked slightly surprised at her apparent acceptance of the council murders. She slowly nodded and left the room leaving Tsunade with the two Uchiha brothers.

"Now… the only people that know the truth about the massacre are You two, myself and Kakashi. You will be placed under a short time of surveillance, just as a precautionary measure, and you both will be required to do missions and serve this village for as long as you're able to." Itachi nodded. "The village will be informed that you both were on a long term mission and are finally returning home. You were not here during the massacre and have just found out about it since you are just now returning." Itachi looked toward Sasuke when his weak voice reached his ears.

"Tsunade… would you take off these cuffs?" Tsunade had the decency to look ashamed as she removed the chakra restraints. Sasuke sighed in relief as his chakra was finally allowed to return to him and he turned his complete attention to Tsunade.

"So we're not going to be locked away for all we did?" Tsunade smiled.

"Sasuke you and Itachi were following council orders when you killed your clan and When Itachi left the Akatsuki he wounded the leader and destroyed all known bases, in doing so destroy that threat. You both were acting in favor of the village… even if it looked like you weren't." Itachi watched Sasuke closely as his brother's emotionless mask cracked before completely falling apart and revealing the young teen that had been hidden for so many years.

"What about Kisame and Deidara?" Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am trying to work out a deal with their villages and so far the Rock village believes Deidara is dead so I don't think it's a problem for him to stay. But I will have to watch him for a while before I can accept him as a leaf shinobi." Sasuke nodded and Itachi asked his second question for him.

"And Kisame?" Tsunade sighed again.

"He's might not be able to stay here… he was a very powerful ninja from mist and if they get wind that he is here they will send their shinobi to kill him." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well then we won't let them find out." Tsunade smirked and snapped the file in front of her closed.

"I knew there was a reason I like you Uchiha's and I think it's time the last two Uchiha returned to Konoha." Itachi nodded and Sasuke gave her his first real smile in a long time. She stood and the two followed her as she left the tower and walked toward the hospital. They didn't even have to go into the hospital before they ran into Deidara. The blond looked overjoyed to see them.

"Itachi! Sasuke-kun I'm glad you're out of that dark cell. Are you free?" Sasuke startled the blond when he smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, we were just released and were coming to see you." Deidara quickly recovered and joined them as they went inside to find Kisame. A few minutes later found the four in a room with the shark ninja as his arms were wrapped.

"So Hokage-sama am I allowed to stay or not?" Tsunade smiled at the small group.

"You are all staying here. Itachi I am putting you in charge of these three, anything goes wrong or they get in trouble I'm holding you responsible." Itachi smirked and nodded. Tsunade carefully looked over the four ninja and nodded once before opening the door to the room.

"You all will come into my office over the next week and I will make sure you are all mentally sound." All of them nodded in understanding and Tsunade smiled once again before moving so they could leave the room and in turn the hospital.

Itachi smirked and lead the others outside, Kisame trailed a little behind and Deidara fluttered around Sasuke who actually seemed happy about the blonde's joy. For the first time in many years Itachi and Sasuke took free steps toward a real home. Not as missing ninja or murdering traitors but simply as two brothers.

THE END

I think I'm gonna cry *sniffle sniffle*

Na just kidding anyway Ta da it's finished, it's finally finished!

If you liked it a lot don't worry Echo Uchiha has agreed to adopt it.

I have officially ended it here I hope you enjoyed it and everyone be happy for me because it's my first completed story! YES! *dances*


End file.
